


Не думай, что все закончилось

by Kenilvort, Oikawa_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_team/pseuds/Oikawa_team
Summary: После проигрыша Шираторизаве на весенних отборочных жизнь Ивайзуми кардинально меняется – и, в то же время, не меняется совершенно





	Не думай, что все закончилось

**Author's Note:**

> Бессюжетность, отсутствие интриги, флафф, шипперский фик для шипперов, ООС персонажей, ООС командных отношений, UST, штампы, отсылки к масс-культуре, волейбол для чайников, заимствования из фиков “Close to the chest”, “The PDA jar”, “Не можешь победить – возглавь”, тайтла “Beck”, цитаты из матча «Чемпионат России. Суперлига. Мужчины. 9-й тур»

 

— Команды, строиться!

Голос у рефери был глухой и немного усталый, как будто всю игру он кричал наравне с болельщиками. Ивайзуми встал рядом с Ойкавой, и слева от него тут же пристроился Мацукава. За Мацукавой встал Ханамаки, за ним — Киндаичи, Куними и Ватари.

Тендо стоял напротив, дурашливо улыбаясь, и Ивайзуми никогда и никого еще не ненавидел сильнее.

— Спасибо, что позволили нам победить, — сказал Тендо и протянул руку. Ивайзуми скривился, но все-таки сжал его пальцы. Слушать его и дальше было бы невыносимо, так что Ивайзуми повернулся к Ойкаве. Тот пожимал руку Ушиваке и улыбался, ни на секунду не умолкая:

— Гори в аду, гори в аду, гори в аду. Все вы горите. Желаю вам продуть на Национальных в первом же матче…

Рефери слушал его с выражением человека, которому не впервой судить игру в старшей школе, а потому давно махнувшего рукой на спортивную этику.

— Я понимаю, ты расстроен, — сказал Ушивака ровно, и. хотя он и был тем еще засранцем, Ивайзуми просто не мог им не восхититься, — но если бы ты принял мое предложение и перешел в Шираторизаву…

Ойкава выдернул руку и демонстративно вытер ее о шорты.

Ивайзуми закатил глаза, но уголок его рта все же дернулся вверх.

— Спасибо за игру, — сказал он Тендо и двинулся вслед за Ойкавой к тренерской скамье. При виде их Ирихата кивнул, а Мизогучи хлопнул Ойкаву по спине:

— Хорошая игра.

Но недостаточно, подумал Ивайзуми, недостаточно хорошая. Он взял полотенце и бросил его Ойкаве. Тот вытер мокрые от пота волосы, глотнул из бутылки с водой и передал ее Ивайзуми. Вода была теплая и совсем не освежала. Ивайзуми сделал несколько глотков и вытер губы рукой.

— Возвращаемся, — Ирихата поднялся со скамьи и двинулся к выходу. Спокойно и не спеша, как будто ничего ужасного не случилось, как будто только что Сейджо не профукали свой последний шанс. Нет, поправил себя Ивайзуми, не Сейджо. Третьегодки — я, Ойкава, Мацукава и Ханамаки.

Он машинально повернулся к Ойкаве — тот продолжал вытирать волосы, и белое, широкое полотенце полностью скрывало его лицо. Может, это и к лучшему, подумал Ивайзуми и опустил руку ему на плечо. Футболка Ойкавы была насквозь мокрой, исходящее от него тепло просачивалось сквозь ткань.

— Давай, Дерьмокава, не тормози.

На какую-то секунду Ойкава застыл, затем опять завозился и стянул полотенце с лица. Глаза у него были покрасневшими, и Ивайзуми ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Ива-чан, ты задира! — пожаловался Ойкава. — И я не торможу, мне просто нужна расческа. И зеркало. Мне нужно…

Киндаичи, который до побелевших пальцев сжимал бутылку «Покари», с облегчением выдохнул. Ивайзуми посмотрел на Мацукаву. Тот еле заметно кивнул и хлопнул Киндаичи по спине.

— Пойдемте уже, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Нельзя терять время. Хоть эта игра и закончилась, нужно готовиться к новым.

Киндаичи неуверенно улыбнулся, Куними апатично кивнул. Яхаба переглянулся с Ватари и воинственно сжал кулаки. Кетани глубже сунул руки в карманы мастерки, на лице его было написано хищное предвкушение. То, что надо, подумал Ивайзуми, замок Сендай не сдастся даже после нашего ухода.

В раздевалке он кое-как вытерся, переоделся в сухое и сел на скамью — ждать остальных. Ойкава в черных боксерах и футболке с Ангирусом копался в сумке, и Ивайзуми отстраненно отметил, что тот совершил новый набег на его гардероб.

Думать об этом было проще, чем о том, что это их последние Межшкольные и что за три года они так и не смогли вырвать победу у Шираторизавы. Ивайзуми вспомнил дикую, почти первобытную силу, с которой Ушивака бил по мячу, и стиснул зубы. Что, подумал он с отчаянием, что я делал все это время?

В следующую секунду чьи-то пальцы щелкнули его по носу.

Ивайзуми поднял голову — Ойкава стоял перед ним и смотрел с непривычной серьезностью.

— Не будь дураком, Ива-чан, в волейбол играют шестеро, а не один.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Мацукава набросил на плечи мастерку, — наш капитан в кои-то веки сказал что-то умное.

— Бьюсь об заклад, — встрял Ханамаки, — он не сам до этого додумался.

— Макки! Маццун! — завозмущался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми, с трудом подавив улыбку, поднялся со скамьи.

Закончив переодеваться, они собрали вещи и отправились к автобусу. По дороге Ватари раздал оставшиеся бутылки с водой.

— А вот у Карасуно воду раздает сексуальная менеджер, — заметил Мацукава. — Без обид, Ватари.

Ватари с бесконечной усталостью посмотрел на него, но все же кивнул.

— Зато у нас есть неотразимый я, — сказал Ойкава самодовольно, — так что мы выигрываем по очкам.

— Я бы предпочел менеджера, — возразил Ханамаки.

— И я, — тут же отозвался Мацукава.

— И я, — ухмыльнулся Ивайзуми.

Куними просто молча поднял руку.

— Простите, Ойкава-семпай, — Киндаичи неуверенно последовал его примеру.

— Яхаба? — позвал Ойкава. — Уж ты-то, по крайней мере…

— Ты видел ее родинку, Яхаба? — Мацукава приобнял кохая за плечи. — Родинку и все остальное? — свободной рукой он обрисовал в воздухе пышные изгибы.

Яхаба кивнул и поднял руку, немного подумал — и поднял другую. Кетани фыркнул.

— Ненавижу вас, — надулся Ойкава.

Они вошли в автобус, и Ивайзуми подтолкнул Ойкаву к сидениям в конце ряда. Ойкава сел и тут же отвернулся к окну. Низкое гудение кондиционера заглушало доносившийся снаружи стрекот цикад, воздух был холодным и свежим. Ивайзуми упал на свое сидение и переплел пальцы с пальцами Ойкавы. Тот стиснул его руку, слабо улыбнулся и со вздохом сказал:

— Ненавижу вас. Но Ушиваку ненавижу сильнее.

— Тендо, — отозвался Ивайзуми. — Лично я терпеть не могу Тендо.

— Тендо, — повторил Мацукава.

— Тендо, — пожал плечами Ханамаки.

— Тендо, — согласился Ватари.

— Тендо, — подтвердил Яхаба.

— Ойкава бесит больше всех, — сказал Кетани, и в автобусе повисла тишина.

— Собственно… — нарушил ее немного погодя Мацукава, подумал и покачал головой: — Нет, все-таки Тендо.

Остальные покивали.

— Между прочим, — Ойкава растянул губы в неприятной улыбке, — я все еще ваш капитан и все еще могу заставить вас отрабатывать падения перекатом.

Мацукава закатил глаза.

Киндаичи бросил на Ивайзуми умоляющий взгляд. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к постоянным покушениям на капитанский престиж и переносил их даже хуже, чем сам Ойкава.

— Мы пошлем тебе черную метку, Дерьмокава, — сказал Ивайзуми, — со словом «Низложен». От всего нашего пиратского братства.

— Йо-хо-хо, — без выражения добавил Ханамаки. — И бутылка рома.

Мацукава протянул ему сжатый кулак, и Ханамаки стукнул по нему своим.

— Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца… — медленно произнес Яхаба, словно пытаясь выудить из памяти отрывки давно прочитанной книги. — В Шираторизаве наберется пятнадцать человек? Давайте сделаем это нашей официальной речевкой.

— Как кровожадно! — одобрительно улыбнулся Ойкава. — Вот это я понимаю, вот это будущий капитан. Но… — он оборвал себя на полуслове и умолк.

— Но что? — спросил Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как в глубине души начинает шевелиться нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ничего, Ива-чан, — улыбнулся Ойкава, широко и насквозь фальшиво, — совсем ничего.

Ивайзуми смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Улыбка Ойкавы не дрогнула.

— Я слежу за тобой, — сказал Ивайзуми.

— Да-да.

В автобус вошли Ирихата с Мизогучи, и Ивайзуми откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя усталым и полностью опустошенным: Межшкольные закончились — все закончилось. Закончились матчи, лагеря, отпала нужда в постоянных тренировках.

Что я буду делать оставшуюся часть года, подумал Ивайзуми беспомощно. Рука Ойкавы лежала в его руке, и Ивайзуми поправился: что мы будем делать?

Сегодня-завтра они с остальными третьегодками уйдут из клуба, и их беззаботная школьная жизнь закончится. Вместо нее начнется подготовка ко взрослой, одновременно притягательной и пугающей.

Какой она будет у меня, задумался Ивайзуми. Не «у нас» — он и так прекрасно знал, что готовит будущее Ойкаве. Успешный скаутинг, спортивная стипендия в хорошем университете, строчка в национальном топе юниоров-волейболистов. Дальше — больше: профессиональный спорт, национальная сборная и, чем черт не шутит, Олимпийские игры.

Я должен его догнать, подумал Ивайзуми. Пускай не в волейболе, но все равно. Мы — партнеры, друзья. Мы — команда.

Командой «Ивайзуми — Ойкава» они стали давно — задолго до школы и волейбола. После выпуска правила игры многократно усложнятся, но Ивайзуми не собирался сдаваться. Ойкава должен был пробиться на вершину волейбольного Олимпа. Ивайзуми должен был отыскать свою собственную дорогу.

— О чем думаешь, Ива-чан? — шепнул Ойкава, дергая его за руку.

— О том, что за три года мы так и не наваляли Ушиваке, — соврал Ивайзуми. — Придется сделать это в колледже.

Ойкава недобро хохотнул.

— В колледже или… — он умолк.

— Или? — спросил с подозрением Ивайзуми.

— Ничего, забудь, — солнечно улыбнулся Ойкава.

— Имей в виду, я…

— Следишь за мной. Да-да, я помню.

Ивайзуми захлестнула волна острого и привычного уже раздражения. С соседнего ряда на него с сочувствием смотрел Ханамаки.

Ивайзуми покачал головой, сделал глубокий вдох и представил себе, как Годзилла разрушает Токио. Чернеющие остовы зданий, разбитые стекла, раздавленные машины, паника, затем огромная когтистая лапа наступает на Тендо, приехавшего в столицу на экскурсию… Складка между бровей Ивайзуми разгладилась, и его омыло умиротворение.

Дорога до школы по запруженным городским улицам заняла около часа. Ивайзуми обмяк на сидении, мысли его текли устало и неторопливо. Он пытался представить команду Сейджо без Ойкавы, без себя, без Мацукавы и Ханамаки, пытался представить следующие поколения Карасуно, Шираторизавы и Датеко…

Когда он очнулся от размышлений, автобус был уже полупуст, а перед самыми глазами маячило лицо Ойкавы. Ивайзуми накрыл его рукой и оттолкнул.

— Ива-чан! — возмутился Ойкава.

— Не тупи. Мы опаздываем на общий сбор.

Общий сбор и послеигровое обсуждение были обязательной частью любого матча — как разминка перед самой игрой. Ивайзуми ожидал, что они подробно разберут каждый промах в матче с Шираторизавой, и заранее хмурился, вспоминая свои, но Ирихата был настроен на удивление благодушно.

— На сегодня все. Завтра хорошенько отдохните, а потом на тренировку, как обычно, — он оглядел команду, на секунду задержав взгляд на Ойкаве, а потом махнул рукой и скрылся с Мизогучи в тренерской.

Ивайзуми недоуменно почесал в затылке.

— Что это было? — спросил он.

Мацукава пожал плечами.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Ива-чан, — Ойкава натянуто улыбнулся. — Пойдем.

Они забрали рюкзаки, попрощались с остальными и двинулись к станции наземки.

— «Гари-гари-кун»? — предложил Ойкава, когда они проходили мимо конбини.

— Можно, — согласился Ивайзуми, выгребая из наружного кармана рюкзака пригоршню мелочи.

— Ты угощаешь?

— Тогда с тебя газировка.

— Почти свидание.

— Заткнись.

Для Ивайзуми «Гари-гари-кун» означал вкус лета — и Ойкаву. Голубые льдистые бруски были словно созданы для того, чтобы есть их с лучшим другом. Ивайзуми смял обертку и протянул мороженое Ойкаве. Тот отделил свою порцию и со вкусом ее облизал. Парочка школьниц, залипшая у журнальных полок, зашушукалась и захихикала.

— Ешь нормально, — буркнул Ивайзуми, откусывая от своего мороженого большой кусок.

— Да-да, — вздохнул Ойкава.

Банку газировки он купил всего одну, сказав, что после «Гари-гари-куна» пить почти не хочется. Ивайзуми слушал его вполуха, сладкое мороженое холодило язык, горячий летний воздух лип к коже.

— Ива-чан, сходим сегодня в баню? — предложил вдруг Ойкава.

— Можно, — согласился Ивайзуми, немного подумав.

— Здорово, — сказал Ойкава и замолчал. Через какое-то время его рука снова нашла и сжала пальцы Ивайзуми. Было жарко, и чужое прикосновение казалось неприятным и слишком горячим, но Ивайзуми все равно сжал руку Ойкавы в ответ. Они дошли до станции, хрустя «Гари-гари-куном» и строя ленивые планы на ужин.

В поезде Ойкава плюхнулся на свободное сидение, толкнул коленом ногу Ивайзуми, открыл газировку и сделал несколько длинных глотков.

— Держи, — он протянул банку Ивайзуми. — Можешь допивать.

Ивайзуми кивнул и приник к банке. Девушка на соседнем сидении уставилась на них во все глаза. Что, подумал Ивайзуми, что такого?

Заметив его дискомфорт, Ойкава уставился на девушку — и смотрел, пока она не отвернулась.

— Прекрати, — велел Ивайзуми.

— Да-да.

Ойкава повернулся к нему и затрещал о какой-то трешевой передаче про пришельцев, которую он посмотрел на днях. Его бессмысленная болтовня убаюкивала, и Ивайзуми, зевнув, положил голову ему на плечо и смежил веки.

— Разбудишь на нужной станции?

— Ох, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава и как-то беспомощно рассмеялся, — ну что с тобой делать…

Ивайзуми спал под мерный стук колес, и ему снился недавний матч. На этот раз он прыгал выше, бил по мячу сильнее, обходил все блоки. На этот раз они выиграли, и Ушивака не посмел звать Ойкаву в Шираторизаву, на этот раз…

Ивайзуми распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Ойкавой.

— Наша станция, Ива-чан, — сказал тот, странно кривя губы, и Ивайзуми потер лицо и кивнул.

Дорогу домой Ивайзуми не запомнил.

— До вечера? — спросил Ойкава, останавливаясь у своей калитки.

— До вечера, — кивнул Ивайзуми.

 

 

Дом встретил его тишиной и прохладой. В холодильнике стоял кувшин домашнего лимонада, на дверце под магнитом висела записка «Хаджиме, не балуйся!», как будто ему все еще было пять. Ивайзуми покачал головой и отправился к себе.

Матч был напряженным, и ему отчаянно хотелось спать, но времени на сон у Ивайзуми не было. «Централизованный экзамен» проходил в январе, а он до сих пор не знал, куда хочет поступать.

«В один университет с Ойкавой» звучало прекрасно, но Ивайзуми не обольщался. Ойкава станет профессиональным спортсменом, а он… он должен был стать кем-то, кто поможет Ойкаве достичь вершины и удержаться на ней.

«Менеджером?» Ивайзуми невольно нахмурился. Представить себя в высшем эшелоне спортивной власти не получалось, а если он останется мелкой сошкой, Ойкаве это никак не поможет.

«Спортивным журналистом?» В этом был определенный потенциал. Ивайзуми знал Ойкаву как никто другой и был уверен, что никто не напишет о нем репортажа правдивее. Но правдивее не значит лучше, подумал он. Спортивные статьи требовали наличия у автора дара, способного воспламенять сердца читателей. Им Ивайзуми не владел.

«Спортивный фотограф?» Звучало вполне достойно, и все же… все же… Было что-то глубоко неправильное в том, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь, продавая фотографии Ойкавы.

Да блин, ругнулся Ивайзуми.

Свет в конце тоннеля все никак не брезжил, и оставалось только одно, надежное, но крайне утомительное средство.

Ивайзуми стянул футболку, влез в старенькие джинсы, сланцы и отправился в гараж. Там, среди кучи ветоши и маловажного хлама, стояла газонокосилка. Древняя, механическая, еще дедова, но тщательно и любовно подкрашенная, с наточенными лезвиями.

Ивайзуми вытащил ее на газон, проверил ручку и толкнул вперед. Газон и так не был особенно высоким, а после стрижки станет совсем куцым, ну да какая разница.

В воздухе запахло свежесрезанной травой и летом. Ивайзуми стриг траву и иногда вытирал пот со лба, мысли его текли неспешно и лениво. Если бы он и вправду был фотографом, то снимал бы Ойкаву в подаче с прыжком, думал Ивайзуми. Это было бы почти как в «Матрице» — за пределами человеческих возможностей. Или его пасс — кому-нибудь вроде Ушиваки, но не Ушиваке. Это тоже было бы здорово: как лавина, которая начинается с маленького снежка, а потом сносит на своем пути абсолютно все. Еще он снимал бы Ойкаву во время игровых совещаний — когда тот становится сплошь серьезность и сосредоточенность, и…

Калитка скрипнула, и на дорожке появился Ойкава — в джинсовых бермудах и футболке с Малдером — кивнул Ивайзуми и скрылся в доме. Ивайзуми кивнул в ответ и продолжил толкать газонокосилку.

Ойкава вернулся почти сразу — с кувшином лимонада и двумя стаканами, сел на крыльцо, осторожно пристроив правую ногу.

Когда он пойдет в профессионалы, нахмурился Ивайзуми, нагрузка на нее станет еще больше. Придется найти какого-нибудь хорошего врача… Ивайзуми резко остановился. Газонокосилка в его руках вжикнула, пропахала в газоне проплешину и тоже остановилась.

Врач, подумал Ивайзуми, я могу стать спортивным врачом. Я могу стать спортивным врачом и позаботиться, чтобы волейбольная карьера Ойкавы была успешной и долгой. Он стоял, смотрел в пространство и думал, и это была прекрасная мысль. Придумать что-нибудь получше было невозможно.

Кивнув себе, Ивайзуми встряхнул газонокосилку и направился к крыльцу.

— Разобрался со своими проблемами? — спросил Ойкава, подавая ему стакан лимонада.

— Разобрался, — Ивайзуми сделал большой глоток, толкнул Ойкаву носком ноги и, когда тот подвинулся, сел рядом.

— Знаешь, ты мог просто поговорить со мной.

— Знаю. Спасибо.

Когда небо на горизонте окрасилось в розовый и пунцовый, они засобирались в баню.

 

 

Баня была небольшая, семейная, потемневшая от времени, с блестящими дверными ручками, натертыми пальцами многочисленных посетителей.

Ивайзуми сложил вещи в пластиковую корзинку, обернул бедра полотенцем и, подождав Ойкаву, зашагал к душевым.

— Поможешь с волосами? — спросил Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми отложил мочалку.

— Сейчас.

Ивайзуми смыл мыльную пену и подошел к Ойкаве. Тот сидел перед ним — широкие плечи, сильная шея, рожки покрытых пеной волос. Ивайзуми фыркнул.

— Нежнее, — заныл Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми принялся массировать ему голову.

— Девчонка, — сказал Ивайзуми, но и в самом деле постарался быть мягче. Волосы были для Ойкавы больной темой, он постоянно с ними носился и тратил целое состояние на средства по уходу, совершенно, с точки зрения Ивайзуми, ненужные: сколько он себя помнил, волосы у Ойкавы всегда были замечательные. Осторожно разделяя пряди, Ивайзуми смыл пену и втер какое-то масло из банки, немного подождал и снова смыл. Ойкава сидел неподвижно, опустив голову и разглядывая собственные колени.

— Все, — сказал Ивайзуми, закончив. — Готово.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава как-то сдавленно. — Мы еще сделаем из тебя настоящего парикмахера.

— Суини Тодда, разве что.

Из душевых они направились в баню. Ивайзуми погрузился в горячую воду и счастливо выдохнул: мышцы после матча с Шираторизавой ныли немилосердно.

— Отличная все-таки идея с баней, — сказал он Ойкаве.

— Естественно. А хочешь услышать еще одну?

Голос у Ойкавы был легкий, совершенно не подозрительный, но… Ивайзуми слишком хорошо его знал.

— Что? — спросил он со стоном. — Что опять?

— Я собираюсь остаться в команде до зимы. Я собираюсь на Осенние отборочные. Ты со мной?

Ивайзуми шумно втянул в себя воздух. Ему следовало сказать «нет»: впереди ждали выпускные, ждал «Централизованный» экзамен, ждало будущее, в которое просто нельзя было ввалиться без подготовки… Но Ойкава предлагал ему второй шанс, предлагал закончить старшую школу без сожалений, предлагал опять поднять знамя над замком Сендай…

— Скажи «да», — попросил Ойкава тихо. — Скажи «да», Ива-чан. Без тебя ничего не получится. Без тебя я… — он сглотнул и умолк.

— Мацукава и Ханамаки? — спросил Ивайзуми.

— Я хотел поговорить с ними завтра. Если ты не согласишься…

— Я согласен, — перебил Ивайзуми. Ойкава неверяще уставился на него, а потом улыбнулся — так широко и светло, что Ивайзуми захотелось зажмуриться.

— Ива-чан! Ива-чан! Я тебя обожаю! Я…

— Если ты попытаешься поцеловать меня, как когда нам было семь, я тебе врежу.

— Поверить не могу, что ты согласился, — Ойкава хлопнул рукой по воде и, вызвав кучу брызг, рассмеялся.

Уголок рта Ивайзуми тоже дернулся вверх.

— Что угодно, лишь бы насолить Тендо.

— Теперь осталось только поговорить с Макки и Маццуном.

— Интересно, что скажет обо всем этом Ирихата.

— Ирихата? — хмыкнул Ойкава. — Уверен, он подумал обо всем этом даже раньше меня. Сейджо никогда не был сильнее, чем сейчас. Теперь, когда ты наш ас.

— Теперь, когда ты наш связующий, — выпалил одновременно с ним Ивайзуми, смущенно поскреб щеку и отвел глаза. — И когда Мацукава с Ханамаки…

— Да, — пробормотал Ойкава, — когда Маццун и Макки… э… делают то, что они делают.

Повисла тишина.

— Как-то это неловко, — сказал наконец Ойкава.

— Ага.

— Вылезаем?

— Давай.

Воздух снаружи был горячий и влажный. Как будто и не выбирались из парной, подумал Ивайзуми и вздохнул. Майка тут же прилипла к телу, он несколько раз оттянул ее и махнул рукой.

— Ужинаем сегодня у меня или у тебя? — спросил Ойкава, снова крепко сжимая его руку.

— Мне нужно поговорить с родителями, — ответил Ивайзуми. — Рассказать им… как минимум, про Осенние отборочные.

— Тогда онигири из конбини.

 

 

Сколько Ивайзуми себя помнил, у них с Ойкавой никогда не было никакого тайного убежища, никакого домика на дереве, никакой секретной базы, — но никогда об этом не жалел. В младшей школе они облюбовали себе пригорок у речки, и это было лучше всех секретных баз.

Пригорок был высокий и крутой, и Ивайзуми давно потерял счет часам, которые они просидели на нем, наблюдая за матчами игравших у реки бейсболистов.

Они сошли с дороги, как много раз до этого, и Ивайзуми сел на траву и запрокинул голову. Небо простиралось над ним, высокое, усыпанное звездами и перечеркнутое бледной полоской Млечного Пути.

— Мне бы сейчас не помешала падающая звезда, — сказал Ивайзуми.

— Из-за ужина с родителями? — Ойкава зашуршал пакетом и вынул из него онигири. — Держи.

Ивайзуми благодарно кивнул, взял свой и принялся возиться с упаковкой.

— Ну да, из-за ужина. Родители иногда… — он попытался подобрать подходящие слова, но почти сразу махнул рукой и закончил: — …такие родители.

Онигири наполнил рот соленым и кислым:

— Скажи им… ну я не знаю, про весну юности, — предложил Ойкава. — Лично меня весна юности еще ни разу не подводила.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением нахмурился Ивайзуми.

— Говорю тебе.

Ойкава прижался к нему плечом, и они принялись смотреть на звезды.

 

 

Ивайзуми успел как раз к ужину. Расставил тарелки, неуклюже перемешал салат.

— Что ты опять натворил? — в ответ на его хозяйственные потуги с подозрением спросила мама.

— Ничего, — сказал Ивайзуми честно.

— А что собираешься?

— Давай подождем папу, — вздохнул он. — Не хочу два раза повторять.

В глубине души Ивайзуми надеялся, что папа вернется позже обычного, и у него будет время придумать, что сказать — кроме весны юности, разумеется — но папа вернулся вовремя, бросил пиджак на диван и поцеловал маму в щеку:

— Наконец-то я дома.

— Рано радуешься, — сказала мама. — Хаджиме собирается нам что-то сказать.

— Так, — нахмурился папа, — что вы с Тоору натворили?

— Ну почему сразу с Тоору, — насупился Ивайзуми. — Вдруг это девушка, вдруг она от меня залетела.

— Ты, — папа ткнул в него пальцем, — не интересуешься девушками. Не интересуешься ничем, кроме Тоору и волейбола. Иногда я думаю… — он оборвал себя с заметным усилием. — Так что на этот раз? Тоору или волейбол?

— Оба, — вздохнул Ивайзуми. — Я решил поступать на спортивную медицину. И попробоваться с командой на Осенние отборочные. Потому что… ну… весна юности и все такое.

Мама с папой переглянулись.

— Отборочные — идея Тоору. — сказала мама. — Наверняка.

— Наша общая, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Он только про весну юности сказал.

Отец шумно вздохнул, потер лицо, на котором были написаны и раннее пробуждение, и двенадцатичасовой рабочий день, и авралы, и…

— Хаджиме, — сказал он медленно. — Тебе уже восемнадцать. Ты взрослый, самостоятельный человек и должен нести ответственность за свои решения. Если ты и вправду хочешь изучать спортивную медицину…

— Хочу, — сказал Ивайзуми.

— …то я ничего не имею против, и, думаю, твоя мама тоже. Это достойная и востребованная профессия. Но начинать выбирать ВУЗ и готовиться к поступлению надо уже сейчас. Ты не сможешь совместить эту подготовку с волейболом.

— Смогу, — Ивайзуми упрямо выпятил подбородок.

Какое-то время отец разглядывал его насупленное лицо.

— И это твое окончательное решение?

— Да.

— И ты принимаешь его, хорошо понимая, что на кону стоит твое будущее?

— Да.

Мама тихо вздохнула. Папа покачал головой:

— Хорошо. Я, нет, мы с мамой поверим тебе. Поверим, что ты сумеешь распределить время и силы так, чтобы не завалить поступление и продолжать играть в свой волейбол. Не разочаруй нас, Хаджиме. Как я уже сказал, ты взрослый человек и должен научиться понимать, что делаешь, и к чему это приведет.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Хаджиме. — Спасибо, я… я не разочарую.

Поковыряв ужин, он поднялся к себе и потянулся к телефону. На экране мигал значок сообщения — наверняка от Ойкавы.

«Как все прошло?» — спрашивал Ойкава.

Чувствуя, как по лицу расползается кривая улыбка, Ивайзуми быстро набрал и отправил «Лучше, чем я боялся».

Ответ пришел практически сразу.

«Все нормально? Разрешили?»

«Все нормально», — написал он.

«Приходи ночевать. Все расскажешь и вообще».

Ивайзуми немного подумал, затем кивнул и отправил:

«Приду».

Родители сидели в гостиной и смотрели дораму. Голова мамы лежала у папы на плече — настоящая семейная идиллия.

— Я к Ойкаве, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Ночевать.

Мама махнула рукой, давая понять, что слышит.

— Ага, — сказал Ивайзуми.

 

 

Ойкава встретил его у входной двери и тут же утащил к себе. Ивайзуми еле-еле успел поздороваться с Ринко-сан, его матерью.

— Ну, рассказывай, — велел Ойкава, когда они оказались в комнате.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. — Сказали, что я уже взрослый и все такое… Если завалю экзамены из-за волейбола, то буду сам дурак.

— Не завалишь, — заверил Ойкава. — Будем готовиться вместе. На выходных и по вечерам, и не спать, и… Слушай, прямо какая-то романтика.

— Завали, — ухмыльнулся Ивайзуми. — Не спать — это тебе романтика?

— Кстати про не спать, — сказал Ойкава вкрадчиво. — У нас есть инари суши и квалификационные матчи с ЧМ. Гуляем?

— Гуляем, — решил Ивайзуми. Он и вправду собирался вести себя как взрослый и самостоятельный человек — но не сегодня и не завтра.

 

 

С Мацукавой и Ханамаки они встретились в кофейне.

— Что опять? — спросил Мацукава, едва они успели сесть за столик.

— Вы говорите, как мои родители, — буркнул Ивайзуми.

— Вот-вот, — Ойкава отпил немного капуччино и слизнул с губ пенку.

— Фу, — сказал Мацукава.

— Фу, — сказал Ханамаки.

Ивайзуми молча вынул салфетку из держателя и протянул Ойкаве.

— Между прочим, — заметил Мацукава, — я не подряжался на это смотреть. У меня законный выходной, и я мог бы…

— Ты мог бы ничего, — перебил Ивайзуми. — У тебя в жизни есть только волейбол. И иногда Ханамаки.

— Мы проиграли Шираторизаве, помнишь?— подал голос Ханамаки. — Так что волейбола у нас тоже больше нет.

— Не обязательно, — сказал Ойкава и улыбнулся, словно демон-искуситель. — Мы с Ива-чаном остаемся на Осенние отборочные. Вы с нами?

Мацукава с Ханамаки переглянулись.

— Ты, — Мацукава наставил палец на Ойкаву, — просто безнадежен. А вот ты, — он перевел взгляд на Ивайзуми, — твои родители знают?

— Сказал вчера вечером, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми.

— И как убедил их согласиться? — спросил Ханамаки.

— Сказал про весну юности. И что смогу нормально сдать экзамены, невзирая на волейбол.

— Хм-м… — протянул Ханамаки.

— Весна юности — это, конечно, бред, а вот про экзамены может сработать, –задумчиво заметил Мацукава.

— Еще можешь напирать на то, что ты уже взрослый и самостоятельный, — посоветовал Ивайзуми. — Хотя это слова родителей, а не мои.

— Нам придется организовать учебную группу, — сказал Ханамаки. — И собираться по выходным и действительно учиться. Это какая-то неправильная весна юности.

— Так вы с нами? — спросил Ойкава, глаза его горели.

— Спрашиваешь, — хмыкнул Мацукава.

— Разумеется, — сказал Ханамаки.

— Тогда, — Ойкава поднял свой капуччино, и Ивайзуми вместе с остальными последовали его примеру и чокнулись чашками, — пусть гордо реет знамя над замком Сендай!

— Нам, — сказал Ханамаки с постным лицом, — нужна нормальная речевка.

 

 

Остаток дня они провели в кинотеатре, высидев марафон ужасных, низкобюджетных фильмов про пришельцев. Ивайзуми честно вытерпел первые двадцать минут, но на появлении помидоров-убийц сломался и украдкой оглядел зал. Помимо них с Ойкавой, зрителей было раз-два и обчелся — все как один гики в футболках с «E=mc2» и уродливых очках. Кивнув сам себе, Ивайзуми опустил голову на плечо Ойкаве и с чистой совестью задремал.

Сон его был поверхностным и неглубоким — Ивайзуми слышал пафосные речи главных злодеев и музыкальные проигрыши в минуты наивысшего накала — но Ойкава сидел рядом, шуршал в ведерке попкорном, от его футболки пахло летним лугом — и веки Ивайзуми сами собой тяжелели и смыкались.

Проснулся он от тычка и какое-то время недоуменно таращился перед собой. Лицо Ойкавы было близко — вздернутый нос, бледные веснушки, ресницы. Весь он, залитый ярким желтым светом, был близко и смотрел на Ивайзуми с какой-то странной, неприличной жадностью.

Ивайзуми моргнул. На экране шли последние кадры, гики возмущенно бросали в него горсти недоеденного попкорна и вставали со своих мест.

Ивайзуми снова посмотрел на Ойкаву и поймал в его зрачках свое отражение.

— Что? — спросил он.

Ойкава отстранился, криво ухмыльнулся и снова стал выглядеть как обычно.

— Ты пускаешь слюни, Ива-тян.

— Вряд ли это может испортить твою футболку.

— Вообще-то, это твоя футболка.

— Блин.

Они поднялись с мест и, бросив последний взгляд на посветлевший экран, вышли из зала. Внутри кинотеатра царила особая, волшебная атмосфера безвременья, однако снаружи город уже давно окутала ночь. Ивайзуми потер затекшую шею и запрокинул голову вверх: тусклые по сравнению с неоновыми вывесками ночного Сендая, на черно-синем небе блестели звезды. Ойкава привычно уже нашел и сжал его руку, и какое-то время они просто стояли и смотрели вверх.

— Завтра, — сказал наконец Ойкава негромко, — у нас снова начинаются тренировки.

— Угу, — согласился Ивайзуми. И уже завтра, подумал он, я начну вести себя как взрослый человек — составлю расписание, буду готовиться к поступлению, но… не сегодня. Еще не сегодня. — Сколько там осталось до нашего комендантского часа?

Ойкава достал смартфон.

— Сорок минут. Как раз успеем не спеша дойти домой.

— Двадцать. Если бежать, нам хватит двадцати.

— Бежать? — нахмурил брови Ойкава. — Почему мы должны?..

— Как себя чувствует твоя божественная правая рука? — перебил Ивайзуми с ухмылкой.

Ойкава застонал.

— Ива-чан, нет.

— Три попытки. Три попытки — и все.

— Мы могли бы купить на эти деньги кучу такояки! С икрой и майонезом! С…

— Гасяпоны, Дерьмокава! Гасяпоны куда важнее каких-то там такояки! Ты японец или нет?

— Вот потому-то у тебя и нет девушки, — буркнул Ойкава. — Тратишь деньги на раскрашенную пластмассу.

— Кому нужны девушки, когда я могу получить коллекционную фигурку Мотры! — Ивайзуми потащил было Ойкаву к конбини, но тот уперся ногами в асфальт. — Что?

— Две.

— Что?

— Две попытки. И мы купим данго.

— Нам придется бежать очень быстро.

 

 

Той ночью, поставив на полку фигурку Биолланте (не редкую, но такой у него еще не было), Ивайзуми сел смотреть сайты университетов, которые выпускали спортивных врачей, в Сендае, Киото и Токио, а также читать об американских программах по обмену и интернатуре. Закончив с этим, Ивайзуми сел и глубоко задумался. Спортивная медицина в Японии… скажем так, была, но рано или поздно ему все равно придется отправиться в Америку — Ойкава не заслуживал меньшего. Это означало язык и хотя бы общее знакомство с американскими исследованиями. Еще это означало по-настоящему хороший университет, и с этим тоже были проблемы. Рассчитывать на спортивную стипендию Ивайзуми не мог: волейболистом он был хорошим, но и только. Значит, придется пробиваться за счет успеваемости. Средний балл у него был неплохой, но поступающих с таким будет много. За оставшееся до выпуска время придется как следует поднажать на учебу и прочитать кучу бюллетеней и статей, выпущенных под эгидой Агентства спортивной безопасности, чтобы не завалить устное собеседование.

— Начался, — пробормотал Ивайзуми, обводя двадцать четвертое марта на настенном календаре в красный кружок, — марафон длиной в… — он запнулся. — Сколько-сколько там длится интернатура?

 

 

Утро для Ивайзуми началось в четыре. Героически поборов желание хватить о пол смартфон, он выключил будильник и кое-как выбрался из постели. За окном, в предрассветных сумерках, моросил мелкий частый дождь: наконец-то начались цую. Сунув ноги в тапки и отчаянно зевая, Ивайзуми побрел вниз — варить кофе. Возвращаясь с кружкой к себе, он наткнулся на сонную и растрепанную маму.

— Кофе? В такую рань? — спросила она, притянув к себе кружку и сделав несколько глотков. — Да еще и крепкий.

— Это, — сказал Ивайзуми мрачно, — моя жертва на алтарь ответственности и взрослости. Привыкай. Так будет, пока я от вас не съеду.

— В следующий раз вари еще и на папу, — мама клюнула его в висок и побрела обратно в спальню.

Ивайзуми прокорпел над учебниками до половины шестого, потом за ним зашел Ойкава. Его темно-синяя толстовка была влажной от мороси.

— Готов, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава вместо приветствия.

Ивайзуми притопнул ногой, потянул на себя язычок кроссовка:

— Готов.

Ойкава выудил из кармана плеер, покопался в настройках:

— Тогда давай. Сегодня список номер восемь.

— “Sweet dreams”?

— “Die Young”! На три. Раз…

— Два…

— Три.

Ивайзуми нажал на «плей», и вселенная наполнилась гитарными аккордами. Ойкава надел наушники, закивал в такт ударным, и Ивайзуми вдруг подумал, что ничто не сближает лучше, чем плейлист, разделенный во время пробежки на двоих. Он хлопнул дверью, секунду-две постоял на крыльце, подставляя лицо мелким уколам дождя, затем натянул капюшон, и они побежали.

Их утренний маршрут Ивайзуми знал наизусть — они бегали по нему годами. До конца улицы, мимо спящих домов, затем поворот на другую, такую же сонную, затем почта, дома-дома, детский сад, опять дома, раменная, дома и местный торговый квартал, где во время пятиминутной передышки они покупали воду.

Сердце в груди билось ровно и размеренно, каучуковая подошва пружинила под ногой, рядом, по правую руку, темнела толстовка Ойкавы — и Ивайзуми казалось, что он может бежать так вечно.

Это не изменится, подумал он яростно, никогда не изменится. Даже если Ойкава уедет, или я уеду, даже если нас разбросает по стране, что там — по миру, мы всегда будем бежать рядом.

 

 

Тренировки Ивайзуми ожидал с замиранием сердца. Хоть Ойкава и обещал, что утрясет все с Ирихатой до нее, Ивайзуми продолжал опасаться, что тот укажет им на дверь и велит готовиться к выпускным.

Ирихата вошел в спортзал с привычной улыбкой, как будто два дня назад на репутации их клуба не появилось очередное унизительное пятно, как будто Широтаризаве — «В двадцать третий раз за историю клуба!» — шепнул Ивайзуми противный внутренний голосок — проиграл кто-то другой. Мизогучи следовал за ним по пятам, держа под мышкой планшетку.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Ирихата, когда все построились. — Ваш капитан, — он кивнул Ойкаве, — хочет что-то сказать.

Ойкава вышел из строя и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Мы, — сказал он, — продули Шираторизаве. Снова. В двадцать третий раз за историю клуба. Это позор, и чтобы его смыть, мы — и когда я говорю «мы», то имею в виду себя, Ива-чана, Маццуна и Макки — остаемся на Осенние отборочные.

— Вот видишь, Акира, — раздался в повисшей на мгновение тишине громкий шепот Киндаичи, — а ты говорил, что Сейдаймеджин не услышит моих молитв.

Его слова как будто послужили сигналом для остальных, и стройная шеренга тут же безобразно смешалась в толпу. Зал наполнился восторженными криками и радостным гиканьем.

— Да! — Яхаба стукнул сжатым кулаком по кулаку Ватари, потом — по кулакам Куними и Киндаичи, потом повернулся к Кетани, скривился и опустил руку. Тот помрачнел.

— Вы и вправду решили остаться, семпай? — спросил у Ойкавы Ватари. — А как же учеба? И поступление?

— У нас будут учебные группы, — подошедший Мацукава повис на плече у Ойкавы. — Много-много учебных групп. И все у Ойкавы дома.

— Почему это у меня? — возмутился тот.

— У тебя большой дом и красивая сестра, которая часто заглядывает в гости, — пояснил Ханамаки, повисая на другом плече Ойкавы.

— Между прочим, у нее есть муж и сын.

— Ну, смотреть-то нам все равно никто не запрещал, — ответил Мацукава лениво.

Мизогучи громко хлопнул в ладоши.

— Как бы вас ни обрадовало услышанное, поумерьте-ка свои восторги. Это еще не все новости.

— Спасибо, Мизогучи-кун, — сказал Ирихата, когда команда успокоилась и замолчала. — Ойкава-кун прав, наше поражение — это позор для Сейджо, и мы обязательно смоем его в конце зимы. Но для этого… — он посмотрел на Мизогучи.

— У нас будет три тренировочных лагеря вместо обычных двух, — закончил тот. — Первый — в начале летних каникул, второй — в августе и третий — уже во время отборочных, осенью. Попрошу капитана, замкапитана, казначея и менеджеров остаться после тренировки. Нужно утрясти детали и прикинуть необходимые расходы.

— Можете на нас положиться, тренер, — отозвался Ойкава.

— Ежедневное тренировочное меню, — сказал Ирихата, — мы тоже пересмотрели. Так что сегодня мы начнем нашу разминку с двадцати кругов по залу…

 

 

Одним из главных преимуществ волейбольной команды Сейджо была самостоятельность ее игроков, которые — что на площадке, что вне ее — решали свои проблемы сами. В любой другой, подумал Ивайзуми, к тренировочным лагерям готовились бы под началом тренеров, но только не в Сейджо, нет, не в Сейджо. После тренировки Мизогучи выдал им листок, на котором значились сроки и места проведения лагерей, и ненавязчиво спровадил вон. Бремя планирования должно было лечь на менеджеров и казначея клуба Ватари, потом Ойкава с Ивайзуми проверят черновую смету, утрясут последние мелочи, и остальным останется только сесть в автобус.

По крайней мере, план был именно таков.

Ойкава заглянул к нему в класс перед уроком. Когда Ивайзуми вышел в коридор, то увидел рядом с ним несчастного Ватари, державшего в охапке кучу исписанных листов.

Ивайзуми затопило недобрым предчувствием.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Все плохо, Ива-чан, — лицо у Ойкавы было хмурым. — И даже хуже.

— У нас нет денег, Ивайзуми-семпай. — Ватари покопался в своих бумагах и сунул под нос Ивайзуми исчерканный пометками лист. Цифры напротив расходных статей были нацарапаны красными чернилами. — Если поднапрячься, то мы сумеем наскрести денег на один, может, даже на два, но три… Три нам не потянуть.

— Ты уверен? — Ивайзуми бегло просмотрел смету. — Если что-нибудь урезать…

— Мы уже урезали все, — сказал Ватари траурно. — Дешевле выйдет, только если мы вычеркнем провизию…

— И будем жрать цикад вместо белка, — закончил вместо него Ойкава. — Это не выход, сам понимаешь.

Ивайзуми пожевал губу, еще раз посмотрел на смету.

— Оставляйте, я посмотрю.

Ойкава благодарно хлопнул его по плечу:

— Рассчитываю на тебя, Ива-чан.

Забив на современную японскую литературу, Ивайзуми потратил урок на то, чтобы досконально все просчитать. В глубине души он уповал на то, что Ватари просто где-то ошибся, но нет, все было правильно. Они с менеджерами заложили в смету только голый минимум, но денег все равно не хватало.

— Дело труба, — признался Ивайзуми, едва завидев Ойкаву. После уроков тот ждал его возле класса, играя со смартфоном и приветливо маша проходящим мимо девушкам. — Денег у нас хорошо, если половина от нужного.

Ойкава кивнул:

— Тогда я собираю остальных. Будем думать.

 

 

Общий сбор устроили в соба-я. Ивайзуми придирчиво выбрал начинку для окономияки, сделал заказ и придвинул к себе обязательный стакан с водой. Официантка расписывала Ойкаве прелести нового фирменного блюда, тот придирчиво изучал фотографию в меню и хмурил брови.

— Тогда, — решился он наконец, — я буду этот ваш новый мясной хлебец.

— Что, снова выпендрился, да? — сказал Ханамаки, когда официантка приняла у остальных заказы на окономияки и ушла.

— Он с голубым сыром! — воскликнул Ойкава с жаром. — Кто сможет меня осудить, пусть первым бросит в меня камень.

В него тут же полетела пригоршня салфеток. Кетани в избытке чувств даже потянулся за тяжелой керамической салфетницей, но посмотрел на Ивайзуми и нехотя убрал руку.

— Ненавижу вас, — буркнул Ойкава.

— Ты, — наставил на него обвиняющий перст Мацукава, — позоришь команду. Блюда с голубым сыром нужно есть за закрытой дверью, ночью и под одеялом. Ты же…

— Спорю, что Ушиваку его команда голубым сыром не попрекает.

— Ушивака не ест голубой сыр, — торжественно провозгласил Ханамаки. — Ушивака питается переменным током от розетки, потому что он — киборг, присланный из будущего, чтобы предотвратить восстание машин.

Мацукава протянул ему сжатый кулак. Киндаичи таращился на них со священным ужасом.

— Про Ушиваку было хорошо, — промурлыкал Ойкава, — так что я закрою глаза на ваше неуважение к моему капитанскому званию. Итак, на повестке два вопроса. И оба неприятные. Первый — у нас нет денег на тренировочные лагеря. Второй — у нас до сих пор нет нормальной речевки. Слушаю ваши предложения.

— И много не хватает? — спросил Мацукава.

— Много. Ватари.

— У нас уже есть… — Ватари вытащил из сумки несколько помятых листов и прочистил горло. Ивайзуми слушал его обстоятельные пояснения, изредка делал глоток-другой из стакана и думал о том, что на этот раз они сражаются не только против Шираторизавы, они сражаются против безденежья — и победить этого противника не помогут ни тренировки, ни спортивный дух. Им нужен был какой-нибудь выход, но выхода не было. В голове у Ивайзуми было пусто, и он себя за это ненавидел.

— Лицо попроще, Ива-чан, — шепнул Ойкава и толкнул под столом его колено своим. Ивайзуми толкнул его в ответ: тугой узел в груди немного ослабел.

— Вот как обстоят наши дела, — закончил Ватари, выравнял листы в стопку и сунул обратно в сумку.

— Может, попросим денег у родителей? — предложил Киндаичи с сомнением.

— Исключено, — покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Я выклянчил у своих разрешение играть дальше только потому, что напирал, какой я взрослый и ответственный. Взрослые и ответственные люди не просят денег у родителей. Ну… — поправился он. — Больше обычного.

— Ивайзуми прав, — подтвердил Мацукава. — Просить придется много, редкий семейный бюджет выдержит такие расходы. Нашим родителям будет проще забрать нас из клуба.

— Можно… можно продать что-нибудь ненужное, — подал голос Яхаба.

— Мы не можем продать Кетани, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — Торговля людьми в Японии запрещена.

Кетани насупился и показал ему оттопыренный средний палец. Ойкава ухмыльнулся — широко, довольно и совершенно бессовестно.

— Еще можно устроить аукцион, — предложил Киндаичи неуверенно. — Ну, знаете, как в американских шоу. «Самый завидный холостяк» и все такое. Продать свидание с… кем-нибудь из семпаев. — К концу предложения голос Киндаичи совсем стих. На Ойкаву он старался не смотреть.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Любое свидание с… — он тоже покосился на Ойкаву, вздохнул и покачал головой, — с кем-нибудь из нас закончится слезами. Девчонка наверняка потребует свои деньги назад, и мы закончим там, откуда начали.

Ойкава возмущенно надул щеки, но ничего не сказал.

— Не говоря уже о том, — добавил Ханамаки, — что такие аукционы — это вызов общественной морали. Наш клуб заклеймят рассадником порока и разврата и тут же закроют.

— У меня есть идея, — поднял руку молчавший до этого Куними.

— Рабочая? — спросил Ойкава.

— Вроде бы.

— Излагай.

— Для этого нам нужно съездить в Тороно.

— Хм… — Ойкава побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Это там, где Карасуно? И Тобио-чан? Похитим его и отдадим тому, кто больше заплатит? Отличная идея! Тобио-чан уже выбесил кучу народу. Готов поспорить, за него отвалит деньги половина префектуры.

Куними невыразительно на него посмотрел.

— Не смотри на меня так, Куними Акира! — возмутился тот. — Я твой семпай. На меня даже Ива-чан так не смотрит!

Ивайзуми закатил глаза, привычно ткнул Ойкаву локтем и повернулся к Куними:

— Зачем нам в Тороно?

Тот покачал головой:

— Долго рассказывать. Проще показать.

— Ну ладно.

Ойкава собирался было сказать что-то еще, но тут официантка принесла их заказ. Ивайзуми вдохнул исходящий от окономияки густой аромат и вдруг понял, что ужасно проголодался. Он откусил от окономияки, и рот его наполнился пряным мясным соком. Сидевший рядом Ойкава разделил свой хлебец надвое и вдруг издал протяжный стон.

— Ива-чан.

— Я тебя не слушаю.

— Ну, Ива-чан! Он с зеленым перцем. Я ненавижу зеленый перец!

Ивайзуми перестал жевать и заглянул в тарелку Ойкавы. В густую начинку и вправду были вмешаны кусочки зеленого перца.

Вздохнув, Ивайзуми принялся выбирать их палочками. Затем немного подумал, отделил половину окономияки и положил на тарелку Ойкавы. Подняв глаза, он заметил удивленный взгляд Киндаичи.

— Что? — нахмурился Ивайзуми. — Что такого?

— Не волнуйся, Киндаичи, — опустил тому руку на плечо Ханамаки. — Скоро они выпустятся, и тебе больше не придется на это смотреть.

— Лично я, — добавил Мацукава с напускным трауром, — утешаю себя этим вот уже три года.

— Чуши не неси, — буркнул Ивайзуми и снова принялся жевать.

— Речевка, — Ойкава подцепил на палочки кусочек хлебца. — Мы все еще не обсудили проблему речевки. Наша нынешняя никуда не годится. Как вам: «Ойкава — наш король, Ойкава — наш герой, перед сеткою стеной так всегда и стой?». Кто за? — он бодро поднял руку. — Киндаичи, я смотрю на тебя. И на тебя, кстати, тоже Яхаба-чи.

— Прекрати терроризировать кохаев, — велел Ивайзуми, прожевав. — Не обращай на него внимания, Киндаичи. Вот как я.

— Но, Ива-чан…

— У меня есть встречный вариант, — перебил вдруг Мацукава. — «Ойкава — наш король, Ойкава — наш герой. Перед сеткою дырой…»

— «…так всегда и стой! — подхватил Ханамаки. — Пасс Ойкава дать не может…»

— «…проиграть он нам поможет», — произнес вдруг Куними с совершенно непроницаемым лицом.

Ханамаки утер с лица воображаемые слезы. Кетани широко и довольно ощерился. Яхаба сидел с постным лицом, но уголки его рта предательски дрожали.

— И совсем не смешно, — буркнул Ойкава, гоняя хлебец по тарелке.

— Хотя бы потому, — Ивайзуми посмотрел на него и покачал головой, — что мы не собираемся проигрывать.

— Верно, — Мацукава со вздохом опустил руку. — Тогда пусть гордо реет знамя над замком Сендай.

— Пока, — добавил Ханамаки, — у нас нет других вариантов.

 

 

До Тороно они добирались на поезде. Едва устроившись на жесткой скамье, Ивайзуми опустил голову на плечо Ойкавы и закрыл глаза: с возобновлением тренировок и подготовкой к вступительным время на сон изрядно сократилось, и теперь он урывал его где мог. Ойкава тихо вздохнул и опустил плечи, чтобы Ивайзуми было удобнее. Чуть погодя до Ивайзуми донеслись еле слышные отголоски музыки из его наушников — идеально.

Он уснул под размеренное покачивание поезда, и ему снилось их с Ойкавой детство — какие-то разрозненные куски и цветные детские панамки, и сачки для жуков, и нелюбимая каша, которой Ойкава героически за него давился, и много чего еще… На какой-то миг он проснулся и увидел перед собой лицо Ханамаки.

— Вот, Киндаичи, — говорил Ханамаки и тыкал пальцем в них с Ойкавой, — вот тебе пример того, как не надо вести себя на людях…

Ивайзуми поерзал, закрыл глаза и снова погрузился в сон.

 

 

В Тороно шел дождь, мелкий, надоедливый и нудный. Влажно блестела растущая у станции глициния, по дорожным указателям стекали капли воды. Ивайзуми поправил школьную рубашку и от души зевнул.

— Воды? — предложил Ойкава негромко.

— Ага, давай.

Ойкава протянул Ивайзуми бутылку. Тот сделал несколько глотков и отер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Ойкава уже раскрывал зонт, большой и темный, на двоих — сколько Ивайзуми себя помнил, они всегда носили его по очереди.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Ойкава. Ивайзуми встал рядом и провел рукой по волосам, стряхивая мелкую морось. Стоявший неподалеку Мацукава закатил глаза — так, чтобы они с Ойкавой это видели.

— Завали, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Куними, веди, что ли.

Мастерством ходить под одним зонтом с Ойкавой Ивайзуми овладел уже давно. Это немного походило на гонку на трех ногах и еще немного — на танец, неторопливый и красивый, вроде вальса. Ойкава делал шаг, и Ивайзуми делал шаг, иногда он прижимался к Ойкаве плечом, иногда отстранялся, обходя случайную лужу, и тогда Ойкава наклонял зонтик, чтобы Ивайзуми не вымок… «Фрики», — сказал как-то Мацукава, немного за ними понаблюдав. Ханамаки тогда только кивнул, и они вчетвером переругивались до самой изакаи, а потом заказали один набе на всех.

Ивайзуми уже несколько раз задавался вопросом, что такого хочет показать им Куними? И почему именно здесь, в Тороно? Подспудно он ожидал, что Куними отведет их в школьный спортзал или на открытую волейбольную площадку, хотя какой волейбол под таким дождем? Но Куними отвел их на обычную улицу к магазину бытовой техники.

— Вот, — сказал он, указав на витрину, и тогда Ивайзуми увидел. Все они увидели.

Плакат был не слишком большой и совершенно, в общем-то, обычный. Черно-оранжевый, как игровая форма Карасуно. Изображенный на нем Хината взлетал над сеткой и смотрел куда-то перед собой. Глаза его были глазами фанатика. Он бил по мячу, и Ивайзуми практически слышал оглушительное «бам-м», с которым тот должен был врезаться в пол. Какое-то время они все молча рассматривали плакат. Дождь глухо барабанил по куполу зонтика.

Хината смотрит так, как будто что-то видит, подумал Ивайзуми, там, за сеткой, за стеной высоко поднятых рук. Но это же невозможно. Иногда Ивайзуми снились сны, в которых он тоже видел — сетку и то, что за ней. И руки, и лица, и разметку площадки, и рефери у кромки… Иногда ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он воплотит этот сон в реальность. Но этого никогда не происходило.

Кажется, я ему завидую, подумал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава рядом шумно выдохнул.

— «Волейбольный клуб старшей школы Карасуно, — прочитал Яхаба медленно, — собирает пожертвования».

— Это и есть твоя идея, Куними? — спросил Ивайзуми.

Куними пожал плечами.

Какое-то мгновение они еще размышляли, косясь на плакат и переводя взгляд на товарищей, затем Кетани решительно ударил кулаком по раскрытой руке:

— Нам нужен такой же плакат!

— Только, — поправил его Ойкава, — лучше.

— И на нем будет… — взгляд Кетани обратился к Ивайзуми.

— Ойкава, — сказал тот.

— Ойкава, — сказали практически одновременно Ханамаки и Мацукава.

— Ойкава-сан, — с воодушевлением воскликнул Киндаичи.

— Ойкава, — кивнул Куними.

— Капитан Ойкава, — сказал Яхаба.

— Ойкава-семпай, — согласился Ватари.

Кетани обвел их недоверчивым взглядом, снова посмотрел на Ивайзуми, потом перевел взгляд на Ойкаву и скривился:

— Черт с вами, пусть будет Ойкава.

Ойкава ухмыльнулся — самоуверенно, но губы его, кажется, не слушались. Зонтик в руке мелко дрожал.

— Вот видишь, — Ивайзуми улыбнулся и толкнул Ойкаву плечом, — единогласно!

 

 

Ивайзуми предпочел бы, чтобы нужные плакаты делал кто-то из клуба, но ни первый, ни второй состав такими талантами не обладали.

— Клуб фотографии, естественно, — сказал Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми озвучил свои тревоги. Они снова собрались на военный совет в соба-я. На этот раз мясной хлебец Ойкава заказывать не стал и теперь бесстыдно таскал креветки из тарелки Ивайзуми.

— Ну, не знаю, — покачал головой Яхаба. — Они там все немного…

— Ну? — поторопил Мацукава, когда Яхаба не замолк.

— Творческие люди, — закончил Яхаба нехотя, и это прозвучало словно «полные придурки».

— Я как-то ходил на одну их выставку, — сказал вдруг Кетани, и все как один повернулись к нему.

— Серьезно? — озвучил общее мнение Ханамаки.

Кетани обиженно засопел.

— С одной… Неважно. Скукота страшная. Эксперименты какие-то. И кубизм. Я бы на такое деньги точно жертвовать не стал.

— Поверить не могу, — Ойкава подчеркнуто постучал себя в грудь и отпил немного воды. — Бешеный песик знает слово «кубизм».

— Дерьмокава… — с многострадальным терпением покосился на него Ивайзуми.

— Да все будет в порядке, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — У меня есть… вот, — он показал снятый на смартфон плакат Карасуно. — ТЗ с картинками, что может быть проще?

— И как же звучит это твое ТЗ? — спросил Мацукава недобро.

Ойкава широко улыбнулся:

— Легко. «Волейбол, за который так и тянет отвалить денег».

 

 

Президент клуба фотографии — Гото Шо — оказался самоуверенным красавцем с напомаженными волосами и пижонскими очками. Такой мог предложить концепцию кубизма даже для семейного альбома. Ивайзуми он сразу не понравился, но Ойкава уставился на него с нескрываемым одобрением:

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул он, опуская обязательные приветствия. — Наконец-то человек, который умеет ухаживать за волосами!

Гото ухмыльнулся в ответ, и они вполне по-приятельски кивнули друг другу.

— Ойкава Тоору и, — Гото посмотрел на Ивайзуми поверх очков, — друг Ойкавы Тоору. Мне говорили, у вас ко мне какое-то дело.

Ойкава молча подтолкнул к нему свой смартфон. Какое-то время Гото рассматривал фотографию плаката, затем подтолкнул смартфон обратно к Ойкаве.

— Неплохо. И?

— Мы хотим такой же, — сказал Ойкава без обиняков. — Плакат, который поможет нам собрать пожертвования на тренировочный лагерь.

— «Волейбол, за который так и тянет отвалить денег», — кивнул Гото, и они с Ойкаваой обменялись понимающими улыбками. Кажется, подумал Ивайзуми, я начинаю его ненавидеть. — И кто же будет позировать для этого плаката? — спросил Гото.

Улыбка Ойкавы не дрогнула.

— Он, — Ивайзуми ткнул в Ойкаву пальцем. Гото еще раз внимательно оглядел Ойкаву и промурлыкал:

— Идеально.

На следующее же утро Гото с помощниками притащился на тренировку. Ивайзуми ожидал, что они заснимут Ойкаву во время подачи в прыжке, когда тот распрямлялся, словно пружина, туго натянутая руками самого бога, и ударял по мячу так, что принять его было просто невозможно. Или у сетки, во время пассов, когда Ойкава практически до крови терзал зубами нижнюю губу, а в глазах у него появлялось такое пугающее выражение, словно он в эти секунды пересекал границу между мирами и видел то, чего не видели другие.

Но Гото просто походил по площадке, рассматривая Ойкаву и прочих игроков в объектив, а в конце тренировки ушел, так и не сделав ни одного снимка. Как будто такой Ойкава был для него недостаточно хорош. Нет, я его точно ненавижу, подумал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава, в отличие от Ивайзуми, ни недовольным, ни раздраженным не выглядел.

— Завтра, — сказал он, — или послезавтра, или… В общем, не переживай, свою работу Гото сделает.

Но Гото не сделал снимков ни завтра, ни послезавтра. Он все так же приходил на тренировки, все так же неотрывно изучал Ойкаву сквозь объектив, а потом с разочарованным видом опускал фотоаппарат.

— Слишком мало фансервиса, — пояснил он, когда Ивайзуми наконец не выдержал и прямо спросил, чего ему не хватает.

— Какого, на хрен, фансервиса? — буркнул Ивайзуми — он и правда не понимал. Плакат с Хинатой был хорош просто потому что был хорош. Потому что Хината на нем был хорош. Ивайзуми никогда не признал бы этого вслух, но Ойкава был во много раз лучше — всего-то и требовалось поймать эту его невшибенность на пленку.

В ответ Гото скривился:

— Ты прямо как маленький. За что, по-твоему, люди готовы платить деньги?

— За спорт, — сказал Ивайзуми честно. — За победу.

Гото с жалостью посмотрел на него:

— За пикантные ощущения.

— За пикантные… — повторил Ивайзуми и осекся. Глаза у Гото опасно блестели, и до Ивайзуми вдруг дошло, что выданное ими ТЗ — про «тянет отвалить денег» — можно воспринимать очень по-разному.

— Мы серьезная команда, — сказал он Гото хмуро. — Так что давай без этих твоих… пикантных штучек. Просто сфотографируй Ойкаву, когда он делает что-то… спортивное. Волейбольное что-то. И все. Больше от тебя никто ничего не просит.

— Что-то волейбольное, — протянул Гото задумчиво. — А это идея.

После этого он быстро ушел, а Ивайзуми захотелось откусить себе язык.

 

 

Гото вернулся ближе к концу тренировки, позади него тащился ассистент, несущий в руках несколько бутылок «Покари». Ивайзуми снова захлестнуло недоброе предчувствие.

— Что они собираются делать? — спросил Мацукава, когда Гото отозвал Ойкаву в сторону и принялся что-то ему втолковывать, время от времени кивая на газировку.

— Очень надеюсь, что что-то волейбольное и…

— И?

— Ничего.

Сгрудившись у кромки игровой площадки, они наблюдали за Ойкавой и ребятами из клуба фотографии. Ирихата с Мизогучи ушли практически сразу же, и Ивайзуми смутно об этом жалел: в отсутствие учителей Гото развернулся вовсю.

На первый взгляд, ничего «такого» не происходило: Ойкава просто пил «Покари», выплескивая недопитый остаток себе на голову. Ничего странного — они частенько так делали, желая охладиться после особенно жаркой игры. Гото без конца переходил с места на место, щелкал затвором фотоаппарата, сверкал вспышкой. Ивайзуми смотрел и тщетно пытался углядеть во всем этом какой-то фансервис.

Ничего, подумал он с облегчением, когда все наконец закончилось, и Гото пообещал принести им нужные плакаты через день-другой. Совершенно ничего такого. Волейбола в этом, правда, тоже было немного, но лучше уж так, чем… Додумывать Ивайзуми не стал и постарался выбросить эту мысль из головы.

— Ну как я, Ива-чан? — к нему подошел Ойкава, совершенно мокрый и совершенно счастливый.

— Нормально, наверное, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. — Хотя подача в прыжке была бы лучше.

 

 

Подача в прыжке, пассы, игровые совещания — все было бы лучше, чем то, что в итоге принес им Гото. Ивайзуми с разинутым ртом смотрел на плакат с Ойкавой. Ватари рядом с ним закрыл лицо руками и ожесточенно что-то пробормотал.

— А неплохо, да? — сказал Ойкава. Голосу его катастрофически не хватало уверенности.

— Просто неплохо? — обиделся Гото.

— Да я тебя сейчас… — Ивайзуми сгреб его за ворот школьной рубашки, но несколько раз шумно вдохнул и отпустил.

Ойкава на плакате был мокрым и… сексуальным, но Ивайзуми скорее вырвал бы себе язык, чем сказал это вслух. Мокрые волосы выглядели темнее, чем обычно, прозрачные капли свисали с ресниц, газировка пузырилась на коже, губы были полуоткрыты, сквозь мокрую ткань футболки просвечивали соски…

Внизу змеей вилась затейливая надпись «Волейбольный клуб старшей школы Аобаджосай собирает пожертвования».

— Мы не можем повесить эти плакаты, — выдавил сквозь зубы Ивайзуми. Команда сзади согласно загудела.

— То есть — как это не можете?! — Гото разгладил смятый ворот и с возмущением посмотрел на них. — Да вы хоть знаете, сколько мы с ними корячились?

— Плевать, — оборвал его Ивайзуми. — Вы эти плакаты вообще видели?! Это же…

— Порно, — сказал вдруг Кетани.

— Порно, — с сожалением согласился с ним Яхаба.

— Порно, — вздохнул Ватари.

— Однозначно порно, — подтвердил Мацукава.

— Порно-порно, — поддакнул Ханамаки.

— П-п-п… — заикаясь, начал было Киндаичи. Сказать такое про плакат с любимым капитаном и семпаем ему было явно нелегко.

— Порно, — бесстрастно резюмировал Куними.

— Хочешь, чтобы наш клуб разогнали?! — набросился Ивайзуми на Гото. — Или чтобы он, — тут он ткнул пальцем в Ойкаву, который стоял с покрасневшим лицом и закушенной губой, — похерил свою будущую карьеру?

— Много вы понимаете! — возмутился Гото. — Это…

— Скажешь «высокое искусство», и я тебе врежу, — пообещал Ивайзуми, сжав кулаки. Вид у него при этом, наверное, был весьма зверский, потому что Гото попятился. — Тебя просили сделать нормальный плакат. Обычный плакат! Про спорт! Про волейбол! А не про… — он кивнул на результат их трудов, и Ойкава поморщился. — Он, — Ивайзуми снова ткнул пальцем в Ойкаву, — между прочим, наш ас, а не… не…

— Мальчик по вызову, — пришел на помощь Кетани. Глаза его злорадно блестели.

— Спасибо, Кетани, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Но больше так не делай. Вы, — он хмуро посмотрел на Гото, — можете сделать нам то, что мы просили?

— Мы, — огрызнулся Гото, — и сделали. «Волейбол, за который так и тянет отвалить денег», ну?

— Спорт, — сказал Ивайзуми с терпением, которое очень быстро подходило к концу. — Сделайте нам плакаты про спорт, а не… Кетани, молчи.

— Ну уж нет! — пижонские очки Гото воинственно блестели. — Других плакатов вы не получите! И если эти для вас недостаточно хороши…

— Хороши, — подал вдруг голос Ойкава. — Хороши-хороши, Гото-кун. Спасибо, вы отлично постарались.

— Что?! — Ивайзуми резко повернулся к нему. — Ты не можешь и вправду…

— Но нам нужны эти деньги, — сказал Ойкава просто и немного устало. — Эти деньги и эти тренировки. Я как-нибудь переживу.

— Вот! — Гото указал на Ойкаву. — Вот человек, который разбирается в современных концепциях. Тебя будет знать весь Сендай. Да что там Сендай — вся префектура.

— О да, — сказал Мацукава мрачно. — Именно этого мы и боимся.

 

 

Плакат они для начала повесили только один, еле-еле выпросив разрешение на это у одного из выпускников, чья семья владела магазинчиком бытовой химии. Поскольку за пожертвования отвечал казначей, телефон указали Ватари.

Домой Ивайзуми возвращался, будучи сильно не в духе. Догрыз купленный «Гари-гари-кун» до палочки и гневно швырнул ее в урну. Ойкава все это время шел молча, словно понимая, что сейчас лучше не лезть, — и это тоже бесило Ивайзуми неимоверно.

— Ты! — ткнул в него пальцем Ивайзуми, когда они уже наконец подошли к дому. Сдерживаться он больше не мог. — Ну почему ты вечно такой засранец?

— Но что я сделал, Ива-чан? — спросил Ойкава растерянно. Губы у него все еще блестели от мороженого.

— Ты! — теперь Ивайзуми орал ему практически в лицо. — Ты и эти чертовы плакаты! И ты всегда, всегда взваливаешь на себя слишком много! Как будто нас нет рядом! Как будто меня нет рядом! Ты…

Ивайзуми казалось, что его гнев никогда не иссякнет, что он будет орать на Ойкаву до самого утра, что…

Руки Ойкавы обвились вокруг его шеи, легли на плечи — и Ойкава прижал его к себе.

— Ива-чан, — прошептал он, и весь гнев Ивайзуми вдруг куда-то делся. — Я всегда знаю, что ты рядом. Всегда…

Наверное, это было жутко сопливо, и в другой раз Ивайзуми бы себя за это возненавидел, но сейчас он просто обнял Ойкаву в ответ. Ивайзуми не знал, сколько они так стояли — от Ойкавы привычно пахло летом и шампунем — родные, успокаивающие запахи.

— Хаджиме! — донесся до него голос мамы. И почти сразу: — Тоору! Опять они за свое. Бросайте эти глупости и идите ужинать!

Ойкава хихикнул и отстранился. Глаза у него влажно блестели.

— Какой ты все-таки засранец, — буркнул Ивайзуми, невольно ухмыляясь. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Ойкавы, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

 

На следующее утро они всей командой сгрудились вокруг Ватари: не звонил ли ему кто-нибудь насчет пожертвований? Ватари выглядел каким-то посеревшим. В глазах у него отражалась вселенская усталость.

— Звонили, — признался он. — Звонили, но…

Звонков было много, даже слишком — Ватари потратил на них полночи — но денег ему так никто и не предложил.

— Точнее, — добавил он непривычно хмуро, — предложили, но не на волейбол.

Ватари — точнее Ойкаву — звали гулять и пропустить по паре стаканчиков, и «ну ты понимаешь, да?». Несколько раз кто-то просто тяжело дышал в трубку и шелестел одеждой.

— Так что, — подытожил Ватари, — денег у нас по-прежнему нет.

— Ну, это ведь был только первый день… — протянул Ойкава с напускной бравадой. — Нужно только подождать.

Они подождали день, и еще день, и еще — подождали до конца недели. Неприличные предложения поступали с завидной регулярностью, но пожертвований не было.

— Дурацкая идея, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, когда они наконец сдались и сняли злосчастный плакат. Ватари с облегчением вздохнул, Ойкава — тоже. — Дурацкая идея и плакат этот тоже дурацкий. У кого-нибудь есть новый план — и зажигалка?

 

 

На этот раз они собрались в раменной — окономияки уже всем надоели.

— И-и-и, — Ойкава постучал палочками по стакану с водой, — на повестке у нас те же вопросы: деньги на тренировки и речевка. Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь сказать?

— Я, — тут же поднял руку Ватари. — Я хочу. Прежде чем мы придумаем новое… — он сделал над собой усилие. — Ну то есть, у меня есть план. Нормальный. Я хотел сказать: надежный.

— Мне уже даже интересно, — сказал Мацукава. Ханамаки кивнул.

— Излагай, Ватари-чан, — подбодрил Ойкава.

— Почему бы нам просто не найти подработку? — сказал Ватарию.

— Действительно — нормальный план, — заметил Мацукава.

— И надежный, — согласился Ханамаки. — Вот только…

— У нас нет времени на подработку, — покачал головой Ойкава. — Все наши силы уходят на учебу и тренировки. Работу мы просто-напросто не потянем.

— Что мы не потянем, — парировал Ватари, — так это еще одну провальную идею вроде этих плакатов. Первый тренировочный лагерь уже вот-вот начнется. Нам нужны деньги — и нужны быстро. Я не говорю, что мы должны вкалывать до самого начала отборочных, но если проработаем хотя бы месяц, это изрядно сократит нехватку. Вы только подумайте!

Ивайзуми и вправду подумал. Он сидел и думал о том, что это и вправду выход, и что вставать теперь придется еще раньше, и что если родители узнают про подработку, то просто-напросто его убьют, и что придется соглашаться на любую подходящую работу, и что лучше бы им с Ойкавой устроиться вместе, чтобы присматривать друг за другом…

— Ну… ладно, — сказал Мацукава нехотя. — Идея и вправду здравая.

— Ага, — поддержал его Ханамаки. Остальные нестройно закивали.

— Ну что ж, — подытожил Ойкава, — тогда пусть гордо реет знамя над замком Сендай!

— Речевка у меня тоже есть, — сказал Ватари бесстрастно. — Мы — императорская армия, — принялся декламировать он нараспев, — а наш противник — враг двора,

для которого нет места ни на земле, ни на небесах.

Вражеский генерал — наихрабрейший из всех

когда-либо живших героев,

а его воины — все как один

бесстрашные и яростные самураи.

 

Но даже для храбрецов, способных

без стыда предстать перед яростными богами,

если они богопротивную измену

совершали, с древнейших времён

не было случая, чтобы они

достигли процветания.

 

Пока не разобьём врага,

вперёд, все вместе вперёд!

Выхватив зловеще взблёскивающие мечи,

пойдём вперёд, готовые к смерти.

 

Ватари замолчал. В повисшей тишине бормотание радио казалось особенно громким и неуместным.

— Ну… это… — заметил Ойкава дипломатично. — Как бы…

— Так и вижу, как нам разрезают пузо, — сказал без обиняков Кетани, и Ивайзуми покосился на него с искренней благодарностью.

— Вообще, неплохо, — произнес Ойкава с нарочито широкой улыбкой, — но…

— …длинновато, — пришел ему на выручку Ивайзуми.

— Да, Ива-чан, спасибо. Именно «длинновато». Будет трудно говорить перед матчем про все эти…

— …зловеще взблескивающие мечи, — помог Ханамаки.

— Да-да, про них. А за вычетом этого — отлично. Не знал, Ватари-чан, что ты такой…

— …кровожадный выродок, — пробормотал себе под нос Кетани.

— Любитель истории, — с невозмутимым видом поправил его Яхаба. Киндаичи таращился на них — и Ватари — со священным ужасом.

— Ну что ж, тогда решили, — Ойкава нарочито бодро хлопнул в ладоши. — Все ищем подработку и…

— Не злим Ватари-семпая, — вставил Куними.

— …и думаем над новой речевкой.

 

 

Работу себе они нашли в течение первой же недели. Ханамаки устроился на заправку, Мацукава — в конбини, Яхаба пошел нянькой к соседям, Кетани — на стройку к отцу, Ватари помогал в школе, Ойкава стал репетитором — благо его оценки это позволяли, а Ивайзуми…

Ивайзуми начал работать в изакае.

В каком-то смысле это было несложно — он мыл посуду и готовил самые простые блюда, иногда подменял официантов, помогал с уборкой кухни, выносил мусор, ходил за покупками — в общем и целом, делал целую кучу работы.

Это было несложно, но с первого же дня, да что там, с первых же минут Ивайзуми с горечью осознал, что для подобной работы он не создан. Чтобы работать в изакае, нужно было вести себя вежливо, мягко и тихо, но вести себя так Ивайзуми не умел. Любая оплошность выливалась ему в косые взгляды и нагоняи от семпаев, которые не скупились на издевки и оскорбления. В редкие минуты, когда у Ивайзуми выдавался перерыв, он выходил через черный ход в закоулок, прижимался спиной к стене и, подставляя лицо под тонкие струи сливовых дождей, набирал Ойкаву.

Тот всегда отвечал после первого же гудка, как будто ждал этих звонков не меньше самого Ивайзуми.

— Как ты там? — всегда спрашивал Ивайзуми.

— Отлично, — отвечал Ойкава, и ярость, клокотавшая в Ивайзуми целый день, понемногу стихала. — Просто отлично. Разве может быть иначе?

— Что вы сегодня учите? — спрашивал Ивайзуми.

— Производные, — говорил Ойкава.

— Как, опять?

— Ну, производных в учебнике много.

— И то правда, — говорил Ивайзуми. Кирпичная кладка под спиной была холодной и мокрой, но ему все равно было хорошо. Он слушал, как Ойкава рассказывает про все эти производная от константы равна нулю и производная от синуса равна косинусу, и плыл на волнах усталости и тихого счастья, пока из кухни не начинали кричать: «Ивайзуми!» и «Где его носит?». Тогда он вопил в ответ: «Да иду я!», быстро прощался и возвращался к своим кастрюлям и мыльной воде.

Так продолжалось почти неделю, а потом, во время очередного нагоняя от Иший-семпая, Ивайзуми вдруг поднял голову и увидел Ойкаву. Тот стоял в дверях и смотрел на Ивайзуми. По щеке его стекала кровь, руки были сжаты в кулаки.

Ивайзуми не помнил, как шагнул мимо Иший-семпая к дверям, не помнил, как оттолкнул его, когда тот загородил дорогу. Сзади раздался грохот и грязная ругань, звон бьющейся посуды и плеск воды, но Ивайзуми было все равно. Он не помнил, как подошел к Ойкаве, как взял в ладони его лицо — израненная, окровавленная щека наконец оказалась у него перед глазами, и Ивайзуми вдруг с ужасом понял, что ее покрывают глубокие царапины от ногтей.

— Кто тебя так? — спросил он тихо и зло. Ойкава на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прижался к его руке, но тут же поморщился и отстранился.

— Неважно. Я просто…

— Ойкава.

Тот вздохнул:

— Моя ученица. Она почему-то решила…

Договорить Ойкава не успел: послышались поспешные шаги, а затем плечо Ивайзуми больно сжала чужая рука. Он обернулся — и оказался лицом к лицу со взбешенным Иший-семпаем.

— Послушай ты, сопляк, — буквально выплюнул тот. — Я долго терпел твои выходки, но теперь…

Ивайзуми не слушал. Он смотрел поверх плеча Иший-семпая и видел — валявшиеся на земле осколки посуды вперемешку с овощами, лужи грязной воды и закатившуюся под стол одинокую крышку из-под кастрюли.

«Это все я? — подумал он ошеломленно. — Как? Когда?»

Иший-семпай кричал и брызгал ему слюной в лицо, и Ивайзуми уже почти было открыл рот и сказал, чтобы тот отвалил — но вместо него это сделал Ойкава.

— Руки уберите, — сказал он, глядя на Иший-семпая. Голос у Ойкавы был низкий и глухой, взгляд — темный и неприятный. Кулаки его были крепко сжаты, костяшки — угрожающе белели.

Иший-семпай машинально попятился, затем, наверное, опомнился и вскинул голову:

— Ты вообще кто такой? Ты…

— Моя лучшая половина, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — В смысле, лучший друг. — Ойкава рядом с ним шумно втянул в себя воздух и разжал кулаки. — Ойкава, лицо попроще сделай. Мы сейчас уходим. — Он стащил с себя передник и с наслаждением швырнул его на пол, прямо в собравшуюся лужу мыльной воды.

— Ты уволен, слышишь, ты уволен! — Иший-семпай опустил руки на стол с такой силой, что задребезжала посуда.

— Да посрать, — ответил Ивайзуми честно.

— Фу, как грубо, Ива-чан, — машинально одернул его Ойкава и повернулся к Иший-семпаю: — Это не вы его уволили, это он сам ушел. Ива-чан достоин большего, чем работа в такой дыре.

— Да-да, — Ивайзуми сдернул с крючка свою клетчатую рубашку, насквозь пропахшую запахами готовящейся еды, сморщил нос, взял Ойкаву за руку и потащил на улицу. Тот не сопротивлялся.

Снаружи все так же моросил дождь. Ох уж эти цую, подумал Ивайзуми с раздражением, скорей бы закончились. Он искоса посмотрел на Ойкаву — тот был в отсыревшей футболке с надписью «Простите, я не говорю на земном», предплечья его покрывала гусиная кожа.

— Держи, — Ивайзуми протянул ему рубашку. — Надевай.

— А ты? — спросил Ойкава, послушно сунув руки в рукава.

— А меня греет праведный гнев.

Он шел, тащил за собой Ойкаву и высматривал ближайшую аптеку.

— Ты так и не договорил. С какой стати твоя ученица вцепилась тебе в лицо?

— Ну, — Ойкава споткнулся. — Она почему-то решила… что из нас… получится хорошая пара и несколько… расстроилась, когда я сказал, что не собираюсь с ней встречаться.

— Ага, — сказал Ивайзуми.

Они прошлепали по луже, затем еще по одной.

— Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, — ты злишься.

— Злюсь.

— Из-за всей этой истории со свиданиями и щекой?

— Из-за всей этой истории.

— Я… не давал ей повода думать, что мы можем… что мы больше, чем просто… Честно не давал.

— Дуракава, я злюсь не на тебя. — Пальцы у Ойкавы были ледяными. Проклиная все на свете, Ивайзуми ускорил шаг. — И какого хрена ты без зонтика?

Впереди показался конбини, и Ивайзуми потащил Ойкаву к нему.

— Добро пожаловать, — приветствовал их продавец на кассе.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Ивайзуми. — Ты, — он пригвоздил Ойкаву взглядом, — стой здесь и никуда не уходи.

Пробежавшись вдоль полок, он сгреб стаканчик растворимой лапши и направился к кассе. Расплатившись, сдернул клапан, залил лапшу стоявшим тут же кипятком и вручил Ойкаве вместе с одноразовыми палочками.

— Ешь. Я сейчас приду.

— Лапша, Ива-чан? — Ойкава закатил глаза. — В этом весь ты. Кто-нибудь другой купил бы мне кофе.

— Заткнись и ешь. Я пойду найду пластыри. И салфетки.

Напряжение, звеневшее в нем с того самого мига, как он увидел окровавленное лицо Ойкавы, немного спало.

Когда он вернулся к Ойкаве, тот смешно дул на лапшу, по-хомячьи надувая щеки.

— Видела бы тебя твоя ученица сейчас, — проворчал Ивайзуми, — глядишь, и рожа бы целая осталась.

Ойкава обиженно шмыгнул носом и тут же скривился.

— Больно? — спросил Ивайзуми мягче.

За окном все так же шел дождь, лапша в руках Ойкавы исходила паром. Звяканье кассового аппарата, голоса покупателей, шум шагов и шелест пакетов — все это будто бы отдалилось. Ойкава медленно ел, Ивайзуми молча на него смотрел — и они словно бы оказались в пузыре, отделенном от окружающего мира прозрачной, но крепкой мембраной. Как будто у нас вселенная на двоих, подумал Ивайзуми, и на какую-то секунду ему остро захотелось, чтобы так оно и было.

Ойкава наконец допил бульон, выбросил стакан в урну и подставил Ивайзуми поврежденную щеку.

— Давай, — сказал он покорно, — истязай.

— Щас врежу, — пообещал Ивайзуми и осторожно промокнул край царапины салфеткой.

 

 

Они отправились домой к Ойкаве. Войдя, сбросили мокрую обувь в гэнкане, надели каждый свои тапочки.

— Я дома! — крикнул Ойкава с порога.

— Простите за вторжение, — отозвался вслед за ним Ивайзуми.

— С возвращением, — послышался звук легких шагов, щелкнул выключатель, и в прихожей появилась Ринко-сан. Ивайзуми машинально толкнул Ойкаву себе за спину, пытаясь скрыть залепленную платырем щеку.

— Гиблый номер, Хаджиме, — Ринко-сан сузила глаза и скрестила руки на груди, — он тебя выше. Ойкава Тоору, что ты опять натворил?

— Ну, ма-ам! — простонал Ойкава. — Ну почему сразу я?

— Потому что я тебя знаю.

— Тетя Ринко, — вздохнул Ивайзуми. — На этот раз Ойкава и впрямь не при чем. Он же… Он же не виноват, что все девчонки дуры!

— Ох, Хаджиме, — рассмеялась Рино-сан, но как-то невесело, — совсем тебе мой балбес жизнь сломал.

— И ничего не сломал… — пробурчал Ойкава. Ринко-сан устремила на него тяжелый взгляд, и он осекся. — Мама, можно, Ива-чан у нас сегодня переночует?

— Обычно ты у меня разрешения не спрашиваешь.

— Сегодня я веду себя хорошо. Собственно, я всегда веду себя хорошо — просто…

— Тоору.

— Уже умолк.

— Я позвоню твоим родителям, Хаджиме, — сказала Ринко-сан. — Идите переоденьтесь в сухое. Ужин будет через полчаса. Карри с тыквой — все, как любит Хаджиме. Это, — вздохнула она, — меньшее, что я могу для него сделать.

 

 

Той ночью, устроившись на гостевом футоне, Ивайзуми привычно протянул руку в темноту — и в нее тут же легла рука Ойкавы. На потолке ярко светились наклейки звезд, выстроившись в россыпь знакомых созвездий и даже в целый Млечный путь. За окном негромко шумел дождь.

— Ива-чан, — позвал Ойкава шепотом.

— Чего тебе?

— Почему ты не говорил, что у тебя на работе — так?

— А ты почему?

— Ну… знаешь… — Ойкава замялся.

— Вот и я тоже, — шумно вздохнул Ивайзуми.

Они немного помолчали.

— Что-то вся эта затея с подработкой не очень работает, — сказал Ойкава, и Ивайзуми просто знал, что он поморщился. — Надо будет завтра снова собрать остальных.

— Мы и недели на своей работе не продержались, — буркнул Ивайзуми. — Ты хоть представляешь, что скажут Ханамаки с Мацукавой?

 

 

— Слава богу, — сказал Ханамаки.

— Мы уже и не надеялись, — добавил Мацукава.

— Какого хрена?! — потребовал Ивайзуми.

— Просто пока вы вкалывали на своих, — Мацукава смущенно поскреб щеку, — я не знал, как сказать, что меня уволили.

— Уже?! — ахнул Ивайзуми. — Еще и недели не прошло.

— И меня, — сказал Ханамаки так гордо, как будто это был невесть какой подвиг. — Дважды. — В каком-то смысле, признал Ивайзуми, это и вправду был подвиг.

— И меня, — сказал Киндаичи грустно.

— И меня, — добавил Куними.

— Я сам ушел, — покаялся Яхаба.

— У меня была разовая подработка, — сказал Ватари хмуро.

Все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Кетани.

— Что? — буркнул тот. — Я работаю, и у меня все нормально.

Остальные переглянулись.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросил Ханамаки прямо.

Кетани только презрительно хмыкнул.

Ивайзуми устало потер лицо. Сегодня утром они с Ойкавой как обычно отправились на пробежку. Ойкава вел себя как всегда, бесил Ивайзуми всякой ерундой, но иногда подносил руку к лицу и морщился, и тогда Ивайзуми очень хотелось кому-нибудь врезать.

— Почему ты больше ни с кем не встречаешься? — сердито спросил он Ойкаву, когда они остановились попить воды. — Если бы ты с кем-нибудь встречался, этого бы, — он указал на щеку Ойкавы, — не случилось.

— Как?! — Ойкава дурашливо прижал руку к груди. — И ты готов делить меня с какой-нибудь девчонкой? — Он улыбался, но глаза его как-то странно блестели.

Ивайзуми задумался. По правде говоря, готов он не был: девчонки Ойкавы — прежние пассии в количестве двух штук и невменяемый фан-клуб — Ивайзуми бесили. Едва они появлялись в жизни Ойкавы, как их тут же становилось слишком много — они пожирали время Ойкавы, его жизнь и досуг, пожирали самого Ойкаву — без остатка. Ивайзуми не оставалось ничего, а ведь Ойкава был его друг — и вообще.

— Не готов, — признался он честно. — И вряд ли буду. Твои девчонки меня бесят. А еще тебя тогда становится меньше — и это меня тоже бесит.

Ойкава уставился на него, раскрыв рот, затем застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Уши его пылали.

— Ива-чан, — пробормотал он глухо и неразборчиво. — Ива-а-а-чан… Ну нельзя же… Так же нечестно…

Что нечестного? — подумал Ивайзуми, выныривая из воспоминаний. Ойкава сидел рядом и отстраненно ковырял последний кусок чиизу-аге. Атмосфера за столом царила невеселая.

— Ну, — Ватари закончил делать подсчеты и поднял голову от блокнота. — Я, Кетани, чуть-чуть Яхаба — денег у нас прибавилось, но не так чтобы много. Что будем делать?

Ойкава закусил губу. Ивайзуми читал на его лице растерянность, беспомощность и злость — и ему снова остро захотелось кому-нибудь врезать. Впрочем, подумал он со вздохом, вряд ли это что-нибудь решит.

— У меня, — подал вдруг голос Яхаба, — есть идея.

— Говори, Яхаба-чи, — улыбнулся Ойкава одними губами.

— Ну, в общем, у каждого из нас есть свои интересы… Я, например… Или вот Ойкава-семпай… И Ивайзуми-семпай… В общем, нам нужно просто продать фан-стафф.

— Продать — фан?.. — поначалу Ивайзуми показалось, что он ослышался. Потом он понадеялся, что ослышался. Перед его мысленным взором возникли любимые коллекционные фигурки Годзиллы, Мотры, Биолланте, Ангируса… редкие футболки, постеры с автографами актеров, коллекционные карточки... Это было сокровище, которое он собирал годами, с самого детства — и надеялся собирать всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что Годзилла — это круто и в пять, и в восемьдесят лет. Он машинально повернулся к Ойкаве — тот натянуто улыбался, но мысленно наверняка перетряхивал свои залежи науч-попа, фильмотеку и остальной фан-стафф. На секунду лицо у Ойкавы исказилось, но он сделал над собой усилие и удержал улыбку.

— Какая отличная идея, Яхаба-чи! И почему я сам до этого не додумался?

Мацукава перегнулся через стол и мягко сжал плечо Ойкавы. Во взгляде остальных читалось сочувствие.

— Да ничего, — сказал Ойкава ровно. — Сегодня вечером напишу пост на форум. Народ там… оценит мою коллекцию по достоинству.

— А я, — сказал Ивайзуми, с трудом сглотнув колючий комок, — поспрашиваю в школе.

— Пусть, — сказал Ханамаки непривычно тихо и серьезно, — гордо реет знамя над замком Сендай.

— Кстати, — произнес вдруг Яхаба, не меняясь в лице. — У меня есть отличная речевка. Знаем, что сегодня нас битва ждет.

Мы не можем проиграть.

Пусть немного страшно нам,

Но верим, что если сердца

Всех станут одним –

Сейджо будет побеждать!

Ойкава хихикнул, прикрыл рукой рот, откашлялся — но посмотрел на Яхабу и снова начал смеяться.

— А что, неплохо, — выдавил он, отсмеявшись.

— Ага, — поддержал Мацукава бесстрастно. — Особенно этот момент про «мы не можем проиграть».

— Идеальная установка, — согласился Ханамаки.

— Вот-вот, — вежливо улыбнулся Яхаба.

— Ну… — сказал Киндаичи неуверенно. — Если семпаям нравится…

Кетани фыркнул, но сказать ничего не сказал.

— Ивайзуми-семпай, — Ватари с мукой посмотрел на него. — Ну хоть вы что-нибудь сделайте.

— Нет, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Нихрена. Это замкапитанский произвол, но мы не будем перед матчами выкрикивать строчки из «Сейлор Мун».

 

 

Тем вечером Ойкава и вправду написал подробный пост на свой гиковский форум — с перекрестными ссылками, пояснениями и фотографиями. Потом он собрал все свои диски и книги, все тщательно собранные досье, плакаты, наклейки, бейсболки и кружки, маски, смешные шапки с инопланетными рожками, фотографии и все остальное и сложил их в две картонные коробки. Ивайзуми смотрел на него, смотрел, как Ойкава, закусив губу, аккуратно пакует свою выпестованную коллекцию, — и чувствовал, что детство, за которое он продолжал хвататься несмотря ни на что, только что безвозвратно закончилось.

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал Ойкава с фальшивой бодростью и отряхнул руки.

— Давай посмотрим сегодня по сети что-нибудь бибисишное про космос, — предложил Ивайзуми.

— А завтра, — кивнул Ойкава, — начнем пересматривать Годзиллу.

 

 

Ивайзуми и впрямь держал данное родителям слово и проводил дни со всей взрослостью и ответственностью, каких только те могли пожелать. Вставал он еще затемно и прилежно учился, делая частые отлучки на кухню за кофе. В шесть они с Ойкавой отправлялись на пробежку, по возвращении с которой завтракали и шли в школу на утреннюю волейбольную тренировку. Потом были уроки и послеобеденная тренировка, учеба, вечерняя пробежка, растяжка и снова учеба — до глубокой ночи. Жизнь Ивайзуми была расписана практически по минутам, однако, таращась на медленно стекающий в кружку кофе наутро после марафона бибисишных документалок, он вдруг с ужасом понял, что за всем этим едва не упустил самое главное.

Приближалась осень — и решающий матч между Сейджо и Шираторизавой. Решающий матч между ними и Ушивакой, точнее, поправил себя Ивайзуми, делая несколько обжигающе горячих глотков из кружки, между Ушивакой и мной.

Дело было совсем не в гордыне, но Ивайзуми был асом своей команды, а Ушивака — асом своей и делал Ивайзуми по всем статьям.

Если я не смогу с ним сравняться, думал Ивайзуми, поднимаясь к себе в комнату. Нет, не так. Если я не смогу его превзойти… При одной только мысли о том, чтобы превзойти Ушиваку — Ушиваку! — ему стало жарко.

— Доброе утро, Хаджиме, — в коридоре Ивайзуми снова столкнулся с матерью. Та привычно уже потянулась к его кружке, сделала несколько глотков, с одобрением хмыкнула и сонно посмотрела на него. — Выглядишь… ужасно.

— Я и чувствую себя не лучше, — признался Ивайзуми и в ответ на заблестевшее в ее глазах беспокойство пояснил: — Волейбол.

— А, — разом поскучнела мать.

Ивайзуми вернулся к себе и заставил себя открыть учебник, но после нескольких страниц, из которых не запомнил ровным счетом ничего, сдался, отложил книгу и задумался.

Ушивака был проблемой. Огромной непобедимой проблемой, к которой Ивайзуми не знал, как подступиться. Разница между ними была слишком велика, и противопоставить его таланту, силе и чутью Ивайзуми было нечего.

Помимо, он стиснул зубы, целой кучи тренировок. Времени на эти тренировки у Ивайзуми не было, но он собирался выгрызть его у учебы, а учебу — у сна и остатков досуга. Им нужна была эта победа, нужна! Слишком уж дорого они платили — проигрыш был просто…

Мы не проиграем, сказал себе Ивайзуми. Только не в этот раз, только не Шираторизаве.

Это был тот редкий, почти несуществующий случай, когда Ойкава просто не мог ему помочь. Когда Ивайзуми — и это в волейболе, в спорте, в который играли шестеро — обязан был справляться сам.

О, ирония, подумал он с кривой усмешкой.

К тому времени, как Ойкава заглянул звать его на пробежку, Ивайзуми уже успел придумать подобие плана.

— Доброе утро, Ива-чан, — на Ойкаве была привычная уже синяя толстовка, и она все так же привычно темнела от утренней мороси. — Как спа… — Ойкава наконец-то сумел разглядеть его лицо и осекся на полуслове. — Ива-чан! Ты что-то задумал!

— Ушивака, — сказал Ивайзуми просто, потому что хоть Ойкава и не мог ему помочь, он все равно заслуживал знать. Потому что он никогда и ничего не скрывал от Ойкавы.

— А-а, — сказал Ойкава. Он и вправду понимал Ивайзуми без слов. — Хочешь попросить о дополнительных тренировках?

— Не хочу, — сознался Ивайзуми. — Но попрошу.

— А.

После утренней тренировки, когда все разошлись, он отправился в тренерскую к Мизогучи.

— Я хочу стать сильнее, — сказал Ивайзуми без предисловий. — Хочу наконец сделать Ушиваку.

Мизогучи оскалился — назвать это по-другому у Ивайзуми не повернулся бы язык:

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал он, — а я-то уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь.

Так, в нагрузку к общему тренировочному меню, он получил дополнительное — и начал каждые три дня играть тренировочные матчи в педагогическом университете Мияги.

 

 

После первого такого матча Ивайзуми выполз с площадки и долго стоял, опираясь о колени и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Стоявший у кромки поля Ойкава протянул ему воду и тихо спросил:

— Ну как? — хотя и так прекрасно все видел.

— Я, — признался Ивайзуми, — сейчас разрыдаюсь как девчонка.

— Все так плохо? — спросил Ойкава с сочувствием.

Ивайзуми кивнул на площадку.

— Они все как Ушивака. Все.

И я, подумал он, стиснув зубы, раздавлю их одного за другим. Правда — он тяжело опустился на скамью — мне понадобится время.

— Знаешь, — сказал Ойкава, когда они неторопливо брели домой. Ивайзуми пил из банки горячий бобовый суп, все тело у него болело. — Знаешь, я давно уже не чувствовал себя таким… беспомощным, как сегодня. Я… смотрел на тебя и спрашивал себя: почему я не на площадке? Почему я не с тобой? Вместе мы, наверное, могли бы…

Ивайзуми на мгновение прикрыл глаза и протянул ему руку, которую Ойкава сжал как утопающий.

— Я — ас Сейджо, — сказал Ивайзуми, и в этом не было ни пафоса, ни надрыва. — И это то, что я должен сделать. Ради команды, ради победы. Ради себя.

Ойкава кивнул.

— Ты, — Ивайзуми остановился и повернулся к нему, сжал кулак и мягко стукнул им Ойкаву в грудь, — капитан Сейджо. И у тебя тоже есть то, что ты должен сделать. Ради команды.

— Ради будущих побед, — сказал Ойкава решительно. Свет фонаря неровно падал на его лицо, ярко высвечивая одну половину и оставляя в тени другую.

— И пусть…

— …всегда…

— …гордо реет…

— …знамя…

— …над замком…

— …Сендай! — закончили они хором.

 

 

Долг Ойкавы — как его понимал сам Ойкава — заключался в том, чтобы сделать из Яхабы достойного преемника. Капитан Яхаба — попытался как-то произнести Ивайзуми, но слова показались ему до абсурда неправильными. Капитаном для него всегда был и оставался Ойкава, следовать за кем-то другим он бы просто не смог.

В свое время, когда Ойкава заполнял брешь, оставленную предыдущим капитаном, ему пришлось нелегко, но Яхабе — и это понимали все — придется куда труднее. Ойкава был волейболистом от бога и капитаном не хуже: у него были талант, харизма, способность тонко чувствовать и понимать людей. По мнению Ивайзуми — да и не только его — при Ойкаве волейбольный клуб Сейджо достиг вершины. Их называли самой слаженной командой Мияги, называли крестоносцами от волейбола. При Ойкаве Сейджо прочно закрепились в четверке лучших команд префектуры, хотя до этого входили только в восьмерку.

Любой другой согнулся бы под бременем такого наследия, но Яхаба только скупо улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, что верите в меня, Ойкава-семпай.

Лицо его было, как обычно, вежливым и бесстрастным, но в глазах пылал тот же безумный огонь, который Ивайзуми часто подмечал в глазах Ойкавы. Волейбольный клуб Сейджо оставался в надежных руках.

Ивайзуми не слишком вникал, как и чему Ойкава учит Яхабу — у него хватало и своих забот. Ойкава с Яхабой стали практически неразлучны, но Ивайзуми это не беспокоило: Ойкава продолжал смотреть на Ивайзуми все так же — как будто Ивайзуми весь мир и еще немножко, как будто он — целая вечность и коньки.

Иногда они заглядывали к нему в педагогический университет Мияги и смотрели тренировочные матчи, разбирая их по косточкам в тактическом и техническом отношении. С каждым таким разом Ойкава поправлял Яхабу все меньше — тот несомненно рос — и Ивайзуми очень хотелось верить, что сам он тоже растет.

Возможность проверить это появилась у него во время первого тренировочного лагеря.

 

 

У Ирихаты были планы и связи, а потому он повез их в Тюгоку, в Окаяму, весь путь до которой Ивайзуми уже привычно проспал. Ойкава сидел на соседнем сидении и негромко обсуждал с Яхабой сильные и слабые стороны команд из национального топа. Ивайзуми то глубоко погружался в сон, то, ведомый его голосом, всплывал в реальность, открывал глаза, смотрел, как шевелятся губы Ойкавы, как между его бровей появляется хмурая, задумчивая складка, потом снова закрывал глаза и отключался.

Окаяма на Ивайзуми впечатления не произвела — обычный город, вроде Сендая, только Сендай привычнее и роднее. Ойкава с любопытством вертел головой по сторонам и вздыхал о музее искусств, Коракуэне и Хаясибаре — Ивайзуми слушал вполуха и цедил из банки холодный сок. Даже такой, урывками, сидя, сон освежил его и влил силы, которых Ивайзуми в последнее время так отчаянно не хватало. Мир теперь казался четче, тело — легче. Голова не болела.

Встречать их в Окаяме никто не встречал. Ирихата с Мизогучи позволили им короткую — на час — экскурсию по городу: поглазеть на округу и попробовать бара-зуши, а потом загнали в автобус.

Место их будущих тренировок — небольшой частный пансионат с таким же частным спортзалом — находилось на окраине города. Выбравшись из автобуса, Ивайзуми придержал бьющую о бок сумку и жадно вдохнул сладкий запах цветов. Идеально, подумал он, лучше просто не бывает.

— У вас, — сказал Мизогучи, когда они сбились в кучу и выжидающе уставились на него, — двадцать минут на заселение. Мы с тренером Ирихатой ждем вас в спортзале.

Ивайзуми с предвкушением стиснул пальцы в кулак. Ойкава хлопнул его по плечу, и Ивайзуми кивнул и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Раньше, когда они прибывали в лагерь, он всегда думал: «Началось», все они думали — но только не в этот раз. Для Ивайзуми эта гонка стартовала гораздо раньше. Он бежал в ней вот уже почти месяц, и ему все время казалось, что он просто безнадежно отстает.

Они нашли отведенный им зал, разобрали сумки и переоделись в одежду для тренировок. Старая, удобная футболка с Мегагирусом висела на Ивайзуми больше, чем обычно, и он вдруг осознал, что похудел.

Команда потихоньку потянулась к выходу, и Ивайзуми тряхнул головой и влез в кроссовки.

Зал оказался вместительным и хорошо обжитым. Ирихата сидел на скамье, и Мизогучи негромко читал ему что-то с планшетки. Менеджеры готовили воду и чистые полотенца.

Мизогучи посмотрел на часы и громко крикнул:

— Строиться!

Ивайзуми машинально занял свое место в первой шеренге, вытянулся и убрал руки за спину.

— Хорошо, — продолжил Мизогучи, окинув их критическим взглядом. — Сегодня мы начинаем тренировки в рамках нового лагеря, первого лагеря за этот игровой сезон. Я не скажу вам ничего нового, и вы не увидите ничего нового…

Мизогучи говорил резко и отрывисто, словно отмерял слова. Тренировочный лагерь должен был продлиться четыре дня — с четверга по воскресенье — и все это время им придется жить и дышать волейболом. Расписание было стандартным: день начинался с трехчасовой тренировки — разминка, отработка блоков, броски в группах из трех-четырех человек, затем отработка защиты, передач и командного взаимодействия, тема дня — нападение, защита или игра в заведомо проигрышной ситуации — отработка индивидуальных навыков и растяжка. Затем следовало изучение чужих матчей, их разбор и анализ, командное совещание и разработка игровых тактик и стратегий. Вторая часть дня посвящалась матчам с местными командами, и наконец день заканчивался еще одной трехчасовой тренировкой.

Ничего нового в этом и вправду не было. Все это — или почти все это — они делали и раньше, и эти стабильность и постоянство обещали стать залогом их успеха.

Мы правы, ожесточенно думал Ивайзуми во время пробежки, мы всегда были правы. И сумеем это доказать.

Тренировочных матчей он ожидал с нетерпением. Первым противником был победитель прошлогодних префектурных, и это было все равно, что играть против зеркального отражения Шираторизавы.

Их ас был выше Ивайзуми, крепче Ивайзуми — но Ивайзуми лишь сжал зубы и упрямо вскинул подбородок. Знакомая речевка сорвалась с губ почти машинально, и на какое-то мгновение Ивайзуми и вправду увидел танцующее на ветру знамя над старым черным замком. Рефери свистнул в свисток, и этот звук разлился по венам Ивайзуми зарождающимся адреналином.

В тот день они проиграли все матчи до единого — каждый сет подходя к самой кромке победы, но будучи не в силах ее пересечь.

Перед уходом ас команды противника подошел к Ивайзуми и молча хлопнул его по плечу: в глазах его читалось одобрение. На секунду Ивайзуми захотелось сбросить его руку — того, что он делал, было все еще недостаточно, они опять проиграли — но он лишь заставил себя кивнуть. Это было признание его будущих побед.

 

 

Напряженные тренировки, совещания, матчи — все это было необходимо, Ивайзуми признал бы это первым — но больше всего, больше шумных, до минуты расписанных дней он любил в лагере спокойные, тихие вечера. Время, когда один день уже закончился, а второй еще не начался.

Вечером первого дня, когда время близилось к отбою, он сидел на футоне и мазал ноющие мышцы «Салонпасом». Ойкава сидел рядом — протяни руку и дотронешься. На колене у него лежал пузырь со льдом. Волосы ярко блестели и пахли морской солью.

— Гасим свет! Гасим свет!

Заглянувший к ним Мизогучи щелкнул выключателем, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Ивайзуми упал на футон, и Ойкава тут же придвинулся ближе. От него исходило еле ощутимое тепло, знакомое и уютное, несмотря на одуряющую летнюю жару.

В темноте зашуршали простыни, и Мацукава включил карманный фонарик. Тонкий луч света высветил темные провалы его глаз и хищные очертания носа.

— В одном городе, — начал Мацукава нараспев негромко, — в префектуре Мияги жила-была девочка, которая очень любила никуманы. Так любила, что готова была есть их каждый день. И вот однажды она попросила маму испечь ей никуманов, и та отправила ее в мясную лавку за мясом. Вот только мяса в мясной лавке не оказалось…

Воцарившуюся на мгновение тишину прервал жалкий всхлип Киндаичи.

Видеть этого никто не видел, но Ивайзуми все равно закатил глаза. Ойкава рядом сопел и неслышно хихикал в подушку. Традиционный марафон страшилок начался.

После Мацукавы Ханамаки стал рассказывать про Красное кимоно. Этой городской легендой детей пугали еще с садика — все ее знали, и всем она уже успела поднадоесть. Ханамаки рассказывал ее всякий раз, когда они попадали в тренировочный лагерь. Он не говорил ничего нового, не гнался за кровавыми подробностями — наоборот, всегда выбирал простые и понятные слова. И все же каждый новый пересказ всегда получался страшнее предыдущего.

— …и она захлебнулась собственной кровью, — закончил Ханамаки глухим, безжизненным голосом, и Ойкава рядом с Ивайзуми передернулся.

Синеватый свет фонарика заливал искаженное гримасой лицо Ханамаки, но Ивайзуми смотрел лишь на смутно проступающий в темноте силуэт Ойкавы. Это было их последнее лето — последнее лето их волейбола, и беззаботных школьных дней, и игр на пределе сил и возможностей, и туманного, неясного еще будущего. Лето, которое так быстро стремилось к концу.

— Давай теперь ты, Ивайзуми, — Ханамаки бросил ему фонарик. Тот упал на футон и покатился, хаотично высвечивая подушки, чьи-то ноги и брошенные футболки.

— Ага, — сказал Ивайзуми. В горле у него стоял тугой, колючий клубок, и говорить было трудно. Он сглотнул и направил луч фонарика себе в лицо. — В одном городе в префектуре Мияги жил-был мальчик, — Ивайзуми собирался придумать что-то на ходу: отрезанные руки, реки крови, гроб на колесиках, но вместо этого слова полились из него как будто сами по себе. — Жил-был мальчик, у которого не было лучшего друга. Настоящего друга. И вот он рос и рос, и у него были школьные приятели и даже товарищи были, а лучшего друга и не было. И никто не ходил с ним есть зимой рамен с тележки, и не делился футболками, и не задавал дурацких, но важных вопросов, и не был рядом, когда это было нужно, и не играл… ни во что не играл, и не было никакого волейбола и полуночных посиделок, и пробежек, и мацури летом, и…

— Какая жуткая история, Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава серьезно.

Мацукава где-то в темноте насмешливо фыркнул.

— И чем все закончилось? — спросил он. — Что стало с этим мальчиком?

— А, ну так, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Он состарился и умер.

— Ты, — сказал Ханамаки, — просто безнадежен. Передай фонарик Яхабе.

— А Ойкаве не передавать?

— Ойкаве запрещено рассказывать страшилки — и в лагере, и вообще. После его последней, про пришельцев, я не решался сходить в туалет до самого утра.

Остальные согласно загудели. Ойкава довольно запыхтел.

Ивайзуми бросил фонарик куда-то в направлении Яхабы, тот поднял его и, направив себе на лицо, начал ровным голосом:

— В одном городе в префектуре Мияги жил-был мальчик, которого все называли Бешеным псом.

— Мне, — шепнул Ойкава в темноте, и Ивайзуми был уверен, что он ухмыляется от уха до уха, — уже нравится эта история.

— И вот, — продолжал Яхаба, — однажды…

 

 

Ивайзуми проснулся от какофонии звуков — звонили будильники. Нашарив под подушкой и выключив свой смартфон, он проморгался и потер лицо. Ойкава лежал рядом, на том же футоне, очевидно, перебравшись на него где-то посреди ночи. Забросив ногу Ивайзуми на бедра, он крепко обнимал его и сопел куда-то в ухо.

Ивайзуми вздохнул. В этом не было ничего необычного: они часто просыпались так — что в лагере, что вне его. В этом не было ничего необычного, но утренний стояк Ойкавы упирался Ивайзуми в бедро, и это немного бесило. К тому же у соседнего футона стоял Киндаичи и смотрел на них потрясенными глазами.

В ответ Ивайзуми одарил его натянутой улыбкой и толкнул Ойкаву плечом:

— Дуракава, вставай. Кому говорю, слышишь? Мне нужно в туалет. А тебе нужно в душ. Холодный душ, потому что…

Киндаичи что-то пискнул и тут же зажал себе рот руками.

— Да господи ты боже мой, — раздался неподалеку голос Мацукавы. — Когда же это закончится?..

— Ива-чан… — Ойкава наконец открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Это была мягкая, беспомощная улыбка, которую Ивайзуми видел на его лице только по утрам, когда Ойкава еще не до конца проснулся. Это была улыбка… Никто и никогда не улыбался Ивайзуми так, никто — кроме Ойкавы. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — Ивайзуми улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся щелкнуть его по носу.

— Не смотри на них, Киндаичи, — сказал где-то совсем рядом Ханамаки. — А то у тебя вытекут глаза.

 

 

Второй, да и третий день тренировок почти ничем не отличались от первого. Четыре дня, думал Ивайзуми, четыре дня, чтобы стать сильнее. Этого много или мало? Этого вообще достаточно?

Всякий раз, когда Ивайзуми накрывало сомнениями, он утирал лицо подолом футболки и смотрел на команду.

Начни они с нуля, и четырех дней — разумеется! — оказалось бы недостаточно Четырежды четырех — и тех не хватило бы. Но у команды Сейджо была крепкая основа, были навыки, которые они нарабатывали годами и шлифовали в постоянных тренировках — и этот четырехдневный лагерь лишь добавил Сейджо глубины.

Разработанные Мизогучи индивидуальные тренировки никак не повлияли на игровой стиль Ивайзуми, но успешно устранили часть его слабостей и помогли сделать его игру более стабильной — и опасной. Сейчас, столкнувшись на площадке с по-настоящему сильным противником, Ивайзуми пустил в ход все, чему научился и что приобрел за последние недели. Даже ему самому было ясно, что из просто хорошего доигровщика он стал доигровщиком отличным. Не в лучшей пятерке страны — все еще — но и вправду отличным.

Перемены в игре Ивайзуми потянули за собой перемены в игре остальной команды. В этом был весь Сейджо: высокий уровень сыгранности строился на доверии. Команда черпала уверенность в возросшей силе Ивайзуми и позволяла себе пробовать то, на что раньше не решалась. Это был «один за всех и все за одного» в самом буквальном понимании: Ивайзуми вел команду за собой, а команда подталкивала Ивайзуми в спину, заставляя его семимильными шагами двигаться вперед.

И все же больше, чем кто-либо еще и даже больше, чем сам Ивайзуми за это время вырос Ойкава. Его игровое чутье, способность раскрывать потенциал остальных игроков, подачи и пассы — Кагеяма мог быть редким гением, но Ойкава теперь ни в чем ему не уступал. Он создал себя сам, своими силами и невероятным трудом.

Глядя на него, глядя на остальных, Ивайзуми одергивал футболку, хрустел шеей и снова выходил к сетке. Они могли победить. Могли — и собирались это сделать.

 

 

На третий день лагеря мелкий унылый дождь закончился, тучи разошлись, и выглянуло небо, высокое, бархатно-синее, с разбросанными пригоршнями звезд. После ужина Ойкава вытащил Ивайзуми на улицу, и они сидели на энгаве у дома и пили купленный в автомате горячий сладкий шоколад.

— Ива-чан, — запрокинув голову, Ойкава смотрел на небо, волосы падали ему на лоб и чуть-чуть на глаза. — Ива-чан, про что ты думаешь, когда смотришь на небо?

Ивайзуми тоже запрокинул голову. Небо простиралось над ним, бескрайнее, грозное, и каждая крохотная звезда в нем была огромным пылающим телом, и вокруг каждой кружились планеты, и Ивайзуми вновь почувствовал себя песчинкой, жалкой и крохотной.

— Я, — сказал он нехотя, — чувствую себя совсем мелким и беспомощным. Словно то, что мне дорого, на самом деле ничего не значит. Словно я сам ничего не значу. Ненавижу это чувство.

— Правда? — Ойкава посмотрел на него и растерянно улыбнулся. — А я всегда любил смотреть на небо. Бескрайнее небо — без начала и конца. Как будто я всегда могу идти вперед и постоянно открывать что-то новое, как будто передо мной нескончаемые возможности. Я… странный, Ива-чан?

— Странный, — губы Ивайзуми дрогнули в улыбке. — Очень странный. Но, знаешь, ты по-хорошему странный.

Ойкава смущенно поскреб щеку и снова запрокинул голову вверх. Ивайзуми отпил немного шоколада. Рядом с его головой раскачивалась на ветру теру-теру-бозу, в листве негромко стрекотали цикады. Ивайзуми поднял глаза и попытался увидеть то, что видел Ойкава.

 

 

К обеду четвертого дня тренировочный лагерь закончился. Они провели обязательную утреннюю тренировку, затем сыграли пару игр со школой, вошедшей в четверку лучших в Тюгоку. После этого были непродолжительные сборы, сашими из испанской макрели на прощание — и снова долгие часы в синкансене. На этот раз Ивайзуми не спал: сидел и смотрел на мелькающие за окном рисовые поля, крохотные города и полустанки. Колено Ойкавы прижималось к его колену, и все было хорошо.

По крайней мере, пока.

 

 

Вернувшись домой, Ивайзуми тут же погрузился в прежнюю рутину: ранние подъемы, учеба, пробежка, тренировки, учеба, тренировки, опять тренировки и снова учеба. Теперь, когда он был уверен, что движется в правильном направлении, переносить тяготы этого бесчеловечного режима стало легче.

К началу июля они даже умудрились разжиться деньгами. Посты Ойкавы на гиковских форумах наконец-то окупили себя, и он распродал всю свою коллекцию до последней мелочи. Принадлежащий Ивайзуми фан-стафф по вселенной Годзиллы тоже не залежался — ценителей настоящего национального ретро оказалось куда больше, чем можно было себе представить.

Кетани тоже поучаствовал деньгами. По его словам, он продал свои журналы — хотя никто не знал, какие именно. Слухи по клубу ходили разные, особенно после того, как он сказал Ватари:

— Для дела не жалко. А если припечет, я в интернете посмотрю.

— Ты думаешь, он и вправду?.. — спросил Ивайзуми тем вечером Ойкаву.

— Пока он приносит деньги, это не наше дело.

Больше они к этому вопросу не возвращались.

 

 

Приближались каникулы, а с ними и второй тренировочный лагерь. Ойкава объявил очередной сбор — решать традиционные вопросы денег и речевок. На этот раз посидеть собрались в тематическом кафе с горничными — снять стресс.

Одна из этих самых горничных встретила их у самого входа.

— Добро пожаловать, дорогой хозяин, — сказала она, глядя прямиком на Ивайзуми, и тот едва не шарахнулся в сторону. — Чего желаете?

— Столик, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Столик на э…

— Девятерых, — подсказал Ойкава.

— Сам знаю. Столик на девятерых, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелает хозяин, — горничная поманила их за собой и направилась вглубь зала. Подол ее платья соблазнительно раскачивался при ходьбе, из-под него то и дело выглядывало розовое нижнее белье.

— Отличное место, — заметил Мацукава. — И почему мы не собирались здесь раньше?

Ойкава презрительно фыркнул.

Они расселись по местам и какое-то время изучали меню, такое же бело-розовое, как и остальной декор. Первым определившийся с заказом Ханамаки подтянул к себе забытый кем-то журнал и принялся лениво листать страницы.

— Ива-ча-а-ан, — протянул Ойкава, внимательно изучая фотографии десертов. — Давай возьмем «Стрелу Амура?»

Ивайзуми нашел нужную страницу.

— Тот здоровый шоколадный десерт? Из специального меню для влюбленных?

— Ага.

— Ну, можно.

— Тебя, — спросил Ханамаки с какой-то внутренней мукой, оторвавшись от своего журнала, — в этих словах ничего не смущает?

— Ну, — Ивайзуми пожал плечами. — Нет. Ойкава его весь не съест.

— Забудь, — сказал Ханамаки. — Забудь, что я что-то сказал.

— Сегодня, — сказал Ойкава, когда заказы наконец были сделаны, и им принесли обязательную воду, — мы собрались здесь, чтобы…

— …мы в очередной раз обплевались, глядя на тебя и Ивайзуми? — предположил Мацукава. Ханамаки, полностью ушедший в чтение, согласно хмыкнул.

— …чтобы обсудить вопрос необходимых тренировок. Ватари.

Ватари достал из сумки органайзер и откашлялся:

— Мы смогли собрать деньги на второй тренировочный лагерь, но с третьим пока что негусто. Расходы заложены по минимуму, и мне бы не хотелось ничего больше урезать. По словам тренера Мизогучи, третий лагерь тоже продлится дня четыре. Я уже показывал вам смету…

— Да-да, — перебил Ойкава. — Ближе к делу.

— Нам нужны деньги, — просто сказал Ватари. — Быстро и много.

— И это, — сказал Ойкава невесело, — подводит нас к следующему вопросу. У кого-нибудь есть идеи?

За столом повисло унылое молчание.

— У меня есть, — сказал Ханамаки и закрыл журнал. — Хорошая. Хотя вам не понравится.

— Ну, — сказал Ойкава с сомнением, — мы можем хотя бы выслушать. Излагай.

— В прошлый раз, — начал Ханамаки, — мы раздобыли деньги, распродав кучу бесполезного барахла…

— Завали, — огрызнулся Ивайзуми. — Это гасяпоны-то с Годзиллой тебе барахло?

— Вот и я о чем. Задроты правят миром. Так что нужно снова делать ставку на фан-стафф.

— У нас нет больше фан-стаффа для продажи, — сказал Ойкава хмуро. — Вообще фан-стаффа нет. Кетани вон, поди, последние дедовы укие хентайные выгреб.

Кетани, пивший воду, посмотрел на Ойкаву с таким выражением, словно сейчас выплюнет ее ему в лицо.

— В начале сентябре, — продолжал Ханамаки, — у нас будет школьный фестиваль, где мы могли бы сделать фан-стафф кафе. Люди будут приходить к нам, пить кофе, смотреть фан-стафф и покупать его, если он им понравится. Ну, как, фан-стафф, — Ханамаки подтолкнул на середину стола свое недавнее чтиво. На обложке были изображены два каких-то парня — обычная манга.

— Но с какой стати они будут покупать нашу самодельную мангу? — продолжал сомневаться Ойкава.

— Это будет не манга, — ответил Ханамаки коротко, — а додзинси.

Сердце Ивайзуми ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Ты, — спросил он, — сказал именно то, что я подумал?

— Я сказал: додзинси.

— В смысле, — уточнил Ивайзуми. Он прекрасно знал, что такое додзинси. Все они знали, — додзинси на нас?!

Они открыли журнал на случайной странице — и попали прямиком на лишенную всякой цензуры хентайную сцену. Ивайзуми смотрел на приписки «влажные звуки» и «стоны», и ему было плохо.

— Допустим, — Ойкава облизал сухие губы, — только допустим, что мы и вправду на это пойдем. Кто вообще будет их рисовать? Никто из нас не умеет в художку — иначе нас не постигло бы фиаско с теми плакатами.

— Я тут поспрашивал, — подал вдруг голос Яхаба, — те плакаты делала Карасуно новый менеджер. Ее зовут Ячи Хитока, и она первогодка.

— Первогодка, — повторил Мацукава. — Значит, впечатлительная. Уверен, если Ойкава раз-другой сходит с ней на свидание, она нам все с радостью нарисует.

— Ненавижу вас, — буркнул Ойкава.

— Ну, пусть тогда Ивайзуми сходит с ней на свидание, — пожал плечами Мацукава.

— Ненавижу вас еще больше.

— А мы, — сказал Ивайзуми хмуро, — вообще уверены, что это сработает? Что это точно будут покупать?

Чтобы развеять свои сомнения, они отправились в книжный магазин, и долго гипнотизировали взглядами полки с яойной мангой. Девчонок возле них и впрямь крутилось много, и все что-то покупали.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, и остальные вздохнули вслед за ним, — это и вправду имеет смысл. У кого-нибудь есть лайн этой Ячи?

 

 

 

Лайн — и почту Ячи — им удалось раздобыть без труда: в волейбольном мире Мияги все знали всех. Переговоры Ойкава вел с ней сам, напирая на то, что остальные ничего не знают о девушках и только отпугнут их потенциальную помощницу.

— Я договорился о встрече, — похвастался Ойкава несколько дней спустя. — Завтра она приедет в Сендай, и мы сможем сесть и нормально все обсудить.

Встречу Ячи назначили в семейном кафе, уютном и немноголюдном. Отпускать Ойкаву на встречу одного команда не решилась, да он и сам не захотел, а потому вести переговоры с Ячи отправились все вместе.

Кое-как разместились на диванчиках, усадив Ойкаву на самом виду.

— На ее месте, — сказал Мацукава, — я бы сбежал, как только нас увидел. Девять парней! Она решит, что ты хочешь уговорить ее на оргию. И это на первом свидании!

— Между прочим, она менеджер, — встал на защиту Ойкавы Ивайзуми. — Волейбольной команды. В Карасуно. Обычными парнями ее наверняка не напугать. Вы их Танаку видели? А того здорового, Асахи?

— И то правда, — согласился Ханамаки, немного подумав.

Они изучили лежащие на столе листы меню.

— Я, — сказал Ойкава, — возьму себе кофе, черный и крепкий. Так я буду выглядеть импозантнее.

— Вся импозантность слетит с тебя, как только ты откроешь рот, — вздохнул Мацукава. — В душе не представляю, как говорить с ней про эти додзинси.

Ойкава все равно взял себе черный кофе, все они взяли и сидели с ним, как дураки, пока над дверью не звякнул колокольчик и хозяин не сказал: «Добро пожаловать».

Ивайзуми повернулся и увидел идущую к ним Ячи Хитоку. Это точно должна была быть Ячи Хитока — потому что позади нее шел волейбольный клуб старшей школы Карасуно всем своим устрашающим составом. Савамура улыбался, Сугавара — тоже, и Ивайзуми никак не мог решить, кто же из них двух страшнее. Танака начал хрустеть костяшками еще на подходе. Лицо у него было даже более зверское, чем обычно. Шагающий рядом с ним Нишиноя угрожающе кривил рот. Асахи был похож на оживший ночной кошмар по мотивам дорам про гопников. Кагеяма тоже хмурился, но в целом выглядел как примерный кохай, пришедший, чтобы поддержать семпаев. Мелкий Хината сжимал кулаки и ерошился, словно воробей. Единственным вменяемым человеком из них выглядел Энношита — даже глаза спокойной обычно Шимизу метали молнии.

Карасуно подошли к их столику и встали черной глухой стеной.

— Это он! — Ячи ткнула пальцем в Ойкаву и спряталась за Шимизу. — Вроде бы…

Ойкаве хватило всего одного взгляда на грозные лица ее защитников:

— Я все могу объяснить! — произнес он поспешно и поднял руки вверх.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — сказал Савамура. Бровь у него то и дело дергалась.

— Я тоже, — добавил Сугавара. Голос у него был мягкий, вкрадчивый — и при его звуках Ивайзуми продрал озноб. — Тоже хочу узнать, на что девять парней хотели уговорить нашу Ячи.

Шимизу негодующе сверкнула очками и задвинула Ячи подальше себе за спину.

— Никаких оргий, честно! — сказал Ойкава — и он просто рыл им могилу каждым словом. Карасуно переглянулись, и напряжение в кафе заметно сгустилось.

— Мы, — вмешался Ивайзуми, прежде чем дело успело принять совсем уж дурной оборот, — хотели предложить ей работу.

— Работу? — удивилась Ячи, высунув голову из-за плеча Шимизу. — Работу для меня? Какую?

— Видите ли, — криво улыбнулся Ойкава, снова завладевая нитью разговора, — дело обстоит вот как…

На то, чтобы изложить суть вопроса, у него ушло не больше десяти минут.

— О, — выдохнула Ячи, когда Ойкава наконец умолк. Рот ее сложился в идеальный кружок. Со стороны это выглядело очень мило, и Ивайзуми тут же захотелось потрепать ее по голове. Неудивительно, подумал он, что в Карасуно ее так опекают.

— Правильно ли я понял, — медленно произнес Савамура, — вы хотите, чтобы наша Ячи тратила на вас силы и время, урезала общение с родной командой, не досыпала ночами, переводила свой талант на вещи сомнительной ценности и…

— Сколько? — спросил Ойкава прямо.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — ответил Савамура с улыбкой Будды.

— Что?! — ахнул Ойкава. — Да это же грабеж! Это грабеж, Савамура! Мы убиваем свою репутацию, в то время как вы…

— …делаем всю черную работу, — вклинился Сугавара. — Конечно, если вас не устраивают условия, вы можете найти кого-нибудь еще.

— Пятьдесят, — сказал вдруг Ватари, — и вы поможете нам с проведением фестиваля.

— Идет, — сказал Сугавара, немного подумав.

Савамура протянул руку, и Ойкава с кислым видом ее пожал.

— Ячи, — мягко подтолкнул ту в спину Сугавара. Ячи присела на самый краешек диванчика, отодвинула недопитый кофе Куними и достала из сумки тетрадь.

— До сентября осталось совсем немного. Хорошо, что скоро каникулы, и у меня будет больше времени. Вы уже знаете, какие именно додзинси хотите? Сюжеты? Темы? Пейринги? И, разумеется, рисовка?

— Э-э… — озвучил общее мнение Ойкава.

— Чур, я с Мацукавой, — поднял вдруг руку Ханамаки.

— Не возражаю, — кивнул тот. — Сольемся в порыве бурной страсти, грешной и противоестественной. — Он протянул Ханамаки кулак, и тот без колебания стукнул по нему своим.

— Киндаичи, — подал голос Куними, и тот одарил его благодарным взглядом.

— Тогда я с Ватари, — заикнулся было Яхаба, но Ойкава осуждающе цыкнул и погрозил ему пальцем.

— Нет, Яхаба-чи, рисовать тебя с Ватари значит просто-напросто переводить бумагу. Где страсть? Где накал? Где порок, который заставит фудзеси расстаться с деньгами? Рисуй его с Бешеным песиком, — велел Ойкава Ячи. — Тот, конечно, мебель, но фактура у него подходящая.

Яхаба с Кетани посмотрели друг на друга — и одновременно отвернулись.

— Это капитанский произвол, — сказал Яхаба.

— Сам знаю, что идея отличная, — Ойкава самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — А я тогда буду в паре… буду в паре с…

— В мою сторону, — сказал Мацукава, — можешь даже не смотреть.

— В мою тоже, — добавил Ханамаки.

— Я слишком сильно вас для этого уважаю, — сказал Яхаба вежливо.

— Никогда, — покачал головой Кетани. — Ни за что.

— Нет, — сказал Куними без выражения.

— Как можно! — Киндаичи прижал руки к щекам.

Ватари просто покачал головой.

Ойкава посмотрел на Ивайзуми.

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами тот.

— Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава радостно, сложив из пальцев сердечко.

Ханамаки закрыл лицо рукой и что-то пробормотал.

— С пейрингами разобрались, — Ячи чиркнула что-то в тетрадке. — А остальное? Что насчет сюжетов? Что вы будете делать в этих додзинси?

— Ну… — протянул Ойкава неуверенно. — Мы думали… играть в волейбол?

— Я бы такое почитал, — заметил Кагеяма, и Ивайзуми закатил глаза.

Пытаясь разобраться с остальным, они просидели до самого вечера. Кофе у Ивайзуми очень скоро закончился, и он взял себе еще, а потом еще и еще.

Ханамаки с Мацукавой решили делать упор на повседневность — пресловутый волейбол, последний год в школе, дружбу в старших классах, перерастающую во что-то большее…

По сравнению с ними додзинси про Яхабу и Кетани должна была представлять настоящий разгул переживаний — приправленные кинками школьные будни, любовные треугольники с Ватари, необъяснимое взаимное влечение.

Додзинси про Куними с Киндаичи являли собой несколько последовательных сюжетов про впечатлительного уке и флегматичного («Похуистичного», — сказал Кетани, но его никто не слушал) семе.

А вот с Ойкавой — ожидаемо! — возникли проблемы. Повседневность казалась ему слишком унылой, и он ударился в альтернативные вселенные.

— Пусть Ива-чан будет девочкой! Или нет, пусть лучше мы оба будем наемниками… Или нет, пусть…

К закрытию кафе Ойкава так и ничего не решил, и Ячи тактично согласилась дать ему время на подумать.

— Мы еще об этом пожалеем, — сказал тогда Ивайзуми.

— Мы в любом случае пожалеем, — вздохнул Ватари, и они посмотрели друг на друга, как два единственных здравомыслящих человека в бесконечной безумной вселенной.

 

 

Ойкава взялся за дело серьезно — листал яойную мангу в магазинчиках, серфил додзинси в сети. Каждый день он посылал в лайн Ячи более десяти новых предложений — и отзывал их на следующее же утро.

Через две недели Ивайзуми позвонил Савамура:

— Сделай с ним что-нибудь, — сказал он кратко.

Какое-то время Ивайзуми просидел, сжимая переносицу, затем вздохнул:

— Ладно.

Он разыскал Ойкаву и, отобрав у него смартфон, дал Ячи карт-бланш — на сюжеты и все остальное.

— Но, Ива-чан…

— Тебе что, больше нечем заняться? Учеба, волейбол, Ушивака, в конце концов!

Ойкава подавился невысказанными словами, шумно вздохнул и потер лицо. Выглядел он при этом как человек, который очнулся от очень долгого сна.

— Ты прав, Ива-чан. В конце концов, это не имеет значения.

Ивайзуми кивнул: это и вправду не имело.

Цую закончились, и Сендай накрыла волна удушающего летнего зноя. Начались каникулы, но для Ивайзуми ничего не поменялось. Его график все так же включал пробежку, тренировку, учебу, тренировку, учебу, пробежку, растяжку и снова учебу. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что теперь он учился дома, в обнимку с постоянным кофе и постоянным же кондиционером.

К концу июля Сейджо снова отправились в тренировочный лагерь — на этот раз в Ямагату. Тот продлился неделю и запомнился Ивайзуми вкусом мяса и овощей, которые они жарили на гриле в последний день тренировок.

Ячи не покладая рук трудилась над додзинси и слала остальным наброски и заметки. Ивайзуми это было неинтересно, но получалось у нее вроде бы неплохо — даже Ойкава был доволен.

Из лагеря они вернулись вечером пятого августа, сошли у берега Хиросегавы и долго смотрели, как в ночном небе распускаются огненные цветы фейерверки.

 

 

На следующее утро был фестиваль Танабата, и Ивайзуми пришлось пересмотреть свое расписание. Тренировки в этот день не было, и после обязательной пробежки и душа Ойкава пришел к нему завтракать. Готовить никто из них особо не умел, а потому они подъели онигири, оставленные Ивайзуми мамой на обед, и выели по стакану быстро-лапши, за которой Ойкава сбегал в конбини.

— Что будем делать, Ива-чан? — Ойкава возбужденно раскачивался с носков на пятки и обратно на носки. — Можно пойти на площадь Шимин Хироба или в парк Котодай, или на Джузенджи Дори, или просто погулять по городу. Но сначала танзаку!

— Точно, танзаку, — вздохнул Ивайзуми.

— Ты уже решил, что будешь желать в этом году? Даю тебе десять минут, чтобы все записать и одеться.

Ойкава влез в брошенные в генкане сланцы, помахал рукой и ушел. Ивайзуми поплелся наверх.

Сев у стола, он достал загодя заготовленную полоску кремовой бумаги с алыми тесемками и уставился на нее. Каждый год он страдал над пустой танзаку, пытаясь придумать желание, но просить об одних вещах ему казалось глупостью, а о других — непомерной наглостью, а третьи он собирался воплотить в жизнь собственными руками. Заканчивалось все обычно тем, что Ивайзуми сдувался и просто писал «Пусть у нас с Ойкавой все будет хорошо».

На этот раз он даже не стал делать вид, что пытается придумать что-либо другое.

— Отличное желание, — пробормотал он, выводя на бумаге иероглифы черной чернильной ручкой. — Лучше не придумаешь.

Верный своему слову Ойкава забежал за ним ровно через десять минут. Из кармана коротких широких штанов у него торчали фиолетовые тесемки танзаку, и Ивайзуми в который уже раз задумался о том, что именно на Танабату просит Ойкава. Он никогда не спрашивал Ойкаву, о чем тот желает — это казалось слишком личным. Иногда Ойкава рассказывал сам, но чаще всего молчал и хмурился. Ивайзуми надеялся, что каким бы ни было это желание, оно исполнится — и складки у рта Ойкавы наконец разгладятся.

— Ну что, пойдем? — спросил Ойкава.

— Ага.

Позже, вечером, когда, нагруженные сувенирами и призами, они брели домой, Ивайзуми признался, что день получился отличный. Они отправились в нижнюю часть Сендая и долго гуляли по улицам, покупая еду со случайных лотков, когда начинали чувствовать голод. Все улицы без исключения были украшены бумажными гирляндами в виде длинных хвостатых полос, кимоно, сетей, журавлей и прочих символов удачи и достатка. На каждом углу возвышались лотки и тележки, владельцы которых громко расхваливали свой товар. Ивайзуми с Ойкавой попробовали удачу в ловле рыбок, метании колец и стрельбе по банкам. В одном из аттракционов Ойкава выиграл пластиковое кольцо — из серии «Сейлор Мун», отчаянно розовое, с синей стекляшкой.

— Ива-чан, — сказал он дурашливо, прижимая одну руку к груди и протягивая Ивайзуми кольцо во второй, — согласен ли ты в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас?..

— Чуши не мели, — проворчал Ивайзуми, но кольцо все же взял и даже надел. Оно налезло ему только на мизинец. То так, то эдак повертев руку перед глазами, он пожал плечами.

— Ива-чан… — Ойкава опустил лицо, и волосы падали ему на глаза. — Ива-чан, ну как так можно…

— Что? — не понял Ивайзуми. — Как можно что?

— Так, — Ойкава вскинулся и посмотрел на Ивайзуми. В глазах у него горело пламя одержимости. — Дай мне еще сто йен. — Он сунул владельцу тира деньги и снова взялся за ружье.

— …Поверить не могу! — бушевал Ивайзуми полчаса спустя. — Ты спустил полторы тыщи на какое-то дерьмовое кольцо! Сколько еды мы могли бы купить! Сколько гасяпонов! Сколько…

— Оно не дерьмовое, — Ойкава с удовольствием изучал свою руку. — Оно парное.

Ивайзуми осекся на полуслове.

— Ну… ладно, — сказал он нехотя. — Тоже мне деньги, полторы тыщи.

 

 

В самый разгар каникул Мацукава с Ханамаки наконец-то вспомнили об учебных группах. Поэтому они пришли к Ойкаве с рисовыми крекерами, чипсами и целой стопкой конспектов.

Ойкава сходил за холодным лимонадом и выставил на середину комнаты круглый низкий столик. Еще он включил радио — онлайн-трансляцию волейбольных университетских матчей — и неловко добавил:

— Никто не возражает? Мне так лучше думается.

Они открыли тетрадки и книжки. Сегодня Ивайзуми сражался с общей анатомией. Общая анатомия была интересной… и немного страшной. Кто бы подумал, что в человеке есть столько всего, и это все может в любой момент сломаться.

— Но вот согласитесь, очень яркий и интересный волейбол. Пока что максимально выкладываются и те, и другие — в первую очередь в защитных действиях, ну и с огромным трудом командам удаются брейковые мячи.

Ханамаки перевернул страницу своего учебника. Мацукава неторопливо делал заметки, и скрип его ручки полностью тонул в звуках радриотрансляции. Сочинявший эссе о современной японской литературе Ойкава задумчиво грыз карандаш. Ивайзуми покачал головой и попытался вновь вчитаться в строение скелета.

— Обратите внимание — Кавасаки Тецуя между сеткой и своим нападающим, не мог он помочь никак в оборонительных действиях… И без этого решили игроки из Технологического колледжа судьбу этого эпизода. Двадцать один — семнадцать, второй тайм-аут…

Ивайзуми упрямо твердил про себя выдержки из учебника. Губы его беззвучно шевелились, и он и сам не понял, как вместо всяких там длинных, плоских и воздухоносных костей начал шептать: «Медики, вперед!»

— …Камисаки — ну и на этот раз ошибается и попадает в талисмана команды противника, который вместе с девушками из группы поддержки радует зрителей. Ой-ой-ой, здесь Шого Кея после блока падает…

— Да господи ты боже мой! — Ханамаки отшвырнул учебник в сторону и окончательно прекратил притворяться, что читает про Вторую мировую войну. Остальные переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, отложили конспекты.

Матч они слушали, затаив дыхание, — Ивайзуми даже представить себе не мог, какое напряжение царит сейчас там, в зале.

— И… победителем становится Технологический колледж со счетом три — ноль, счет в сетах двадцать пять — девятнадцать, двадцать пять — двадцать один и двадцать пять — четырнадцать. Это уже шестая победа…

Не став дослушивать, Ивайзуми выключил радио.

— Я, — сказал он хмуро, — болел за Колледж медицины и здоровья.

— И я, — признался Ханамаки.

— И я, — подал голос Мацукава.

Ойкава просто кивнул.

— Мы вообще для чего здесь собрались? — спросил Ивайзуми сердито. — Позаниматься же хотели. Ты, между прочим, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Ханамаки, — даже не пытаешься разобраться в этой своей истории.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся тот. — Ну что я могу там вычитать? Скучные даты и мертвые люди. Мы в такие учебники никогда не попадем.

— Мне больно это говорить, — сказал Мацукава траурно, — но из всех нас реальный шанс войти в историю есть только у Ойкавы. Попомните мое слово, каких-нибудь десять лет спустя мы втроем будем вот так же сидеть и слушать, как он несет олимпийский огонь в каком-нибудь Пхенчхане.

— Черный день для Японии, — сказал Ханамаки, и они кивнули друг другу.

— Эй! — вскинулся Ойкава оскорбленно. — Вы-то сами через десять лет где будете?

— Ну, — пожал плечами Мацукава. — Я стану кем-то богатым.

— А я, — сказал Ханамаки, — кем-то известным.

— А я, — сказал Ивайзуми, — стану кем-то хорошим.

Нет, поправил он себя мысленно, не просто хорошим — лучшим. Он встретился глазами с Ойкавой и кивнул, давая ему и себе молчаливое обещание.

 

 

Несколько дней спустя, ближе к вечеру, Ойкава забежал за Ивайзуми с корзинкой и пледом.

— Как, Ива-чан! — ахнул он. — Ты еще не готов?!

— Не готов к чему? — не понял Ивайзуми.

— Сегодня же двенадцатое! — сказал Ойкава с укором. — Двенадцатое августа. Как можно быть не готовым к двенадцатому августа?

Ивайзуми посмотрел на настенный календарь. Сегодня и вправду было двенадцатое.

— О, — выдохнул он и закрыл учебник. — Дай мне пять минут.

— Даю три.

— Ну, три так три.

Ивайзуми плеснул в лицо водой, сменил футболку. Они спустились вниз, и он заглянул в гостиную, к родителям:

— Мам, мы ушли смотреть на персеиды. Буду поздно. Не ждите.

— А, точно, — мама оторвалась от телевизора. — Сегодня же двенадцатое.

На персеиды они всегда любовались со своего пригорка. Это была традиция, многолетняя и неукоснительно соблюдаемая. Один из плюсов одержимости Ойкавы пришельцами, подумал Ивайзуми, расстилая плед.

Они устроились на траве, под бесчисленными звездами. Какие-то из них срывались с мест, прочерчивали в небо светлый след и гасли, но мириад остальных светился все таким же холодным, безразличным светом.

— Ухвати звезду с небес! Мандрагору раздобудь! — пробормотал Ивайзуми, сбрасывая сланцы и опускаясь на плед. Ночь была сказочная, и он не мог припомнить более подходящих строк. — Отчего хромает бес? Как мне прошлое вернуть?

Ойкава негромко рассмеялся. Внизу негромко пела река, заходились стрекотом цикады. Звезды падали с неба — точнее, не звезды, но… И Ивайзуми загадывал на каждую: «Пусть у нас с Ойкавой все будет хорошо» — вдруг сбудется?

Ойкава напевно что-то рассказывал, и Ивайзуми и слушал, и не слушал, и время от времени кивал. Мир замер — пускай и всего на одну ночь.

 

 

Остаток августа пролетел незаметно. Времени до Префектурных отборочных почти не оставалось, до школьного фестиваля его было и того меньше.

Ячи наводила последний глянец на додзинси, но Ивайзуми так и не удосужился на них посмотреть. Каждый раз, когда он заговаривал об этом, Ойкава вздрагивал и переводил тему. Это было подозрительно, и Ивайзуми каждый раз обещал себе выяснить, в чем тут дело, но постоянно отвлекался — на учебу и тренировки. Разве это так уж важно? — спрашивал он у себя, когда вспоминал об этом на узкой кромке между сном и явью. Какая разница, что она там нарисовала.

Первого сентября они опять вернулись в школу. Небольшие послабления, которые давал себе Ивайзуми, закончились, и он опять начал вставать в четыре утра.

Во время одного из обязательных утренних походов за кофе мама перехватила его в коридоре, обняла и чмокнула в щеку.

— Мы гордимся тобой, Хаджиме. Ты вырос как раз таким, как мы с папой всегда и мечтали.

Ивайзуми казалось, что время движется слишком быстро, что будь у него еще день, еще час — и он мог бы сделать больше, мог бы сделать что-то лучше, мог бы…

Но времени не хватало. Неделя пролетела в мгновение ока, и наконец настало десятое сентября.

День проведения школьного фестиваля.

 

 

Для своего «фан-стафф кафе» они выпросили одну из самых больших комнат с подсобкой. Верные данному слову Карасуно помогли им с приготовлениями: сестра Танаки, Саэко, приготовила черные форменные жилетки и длинные белые передники официантов, Шимизу сделала изумительные вагаси, тренер Укай рекомендовал подходящие сорта чая и даже раздобыл для них красивую чайную посуду.

— Мы их грабим, — сказал Ханамаки, поправляя передник и оглядывая себя то так, то эдак. — Пятьдесят на пятьдесят!

— Заткнись, — сказал Ивайзуми и одернул жилетку. Выглядело неплохо. — Это грабеж ради благого дела.

— Любые прегрешения против морали — лишь бы только сделать Шираторизаву, — кивнул Мацукава.

— Вот именно.

Первая смена выпала Ханамаки, Мацукаве и Кетани. Киндаичи с Куними и Ватари должны были сменить их через два часа, затем наступал черед Ойкавы, Ивайзуми и Яхабы. Второй состав по понятным причинам решили не привлекать.

Сдвинутые парты накрыли белыми скатертями, расставив на них держатели с меню — еще одна заслуга Ячи.

В десять часов директор произнес торжественную речь, и фестиваль начался. Ивайзуми с Ойкавой нужно было где-нибудь убить четыре часа, а потому они отправились раздавать флаеры. Каждый раз, вручая цветную полоску бумаги очередной девушке, Ойкава улыбался во весь рот, говорил:

— Йо-хо, моя смена начинается в два часа! Приходите, — и подмигивал так нагло, что Ивайзуми хотелось подбить ему глаз. Сам он раздавал флаеры с отрывистым: «Приходите, пожалуйста» — и совершенно не понимал, почему посетительницы так хихикают.

За время до начала своей смены они несколько раз прошлись по территории школы, отведали креветок в кулинарном клубе, полюбовались на инсталляции клуба фотографии, послушали выступление клуба легкой музыки, заглянули в дом ужасов, который устраивал клуб искусств, полюбовались на выставку клуба рукоделия и сделали много чего еще. За флаерами им пришлось возвращаться четыре раза, и Ивайзуми все никак не мог решить, хорошо это или нет.

В те редкие минуты, когда они заглядывали в кафе, все столики были заняты. Посетители — поголовно девушки — пили чай и листали разложенные на столах макеты додзинси. Это был умный ход, и предложила его Шимизу: макет включал только первые страницы историй, чтобы узнать, чем все кончилось, нужно было купить весь томик целиком.

Приближался обед, а представители администрации все еще не ворвались к ним, обвиняя в пороке и растлении, из чего Ивайзуми заключил, что все обстоит более-менее благополучно, и что, возможно, вызова к директору после фестиваля все-таки удастся избежать.

На свою смену он заступал с екающим сердцем. Недоброе предчувствие, змеей свернувшееся внутри и холодившее желудок с самого утра, никак не отпускало, и Ивайзуми все казалось, что сейчас случится что-то, что перевернет всю его жизнь, — что-то, о чем он очень пожалеет.

Поздно уже жалеть, подумал он хмуро, поправляя передник и приветствуя новых посетительниц вежливым: «Добро пожаловать!».

— Улыбайся, Ива-чан, — шепнул Ойкава перед тем, как упорхнуть за заказом. — Тогда ты выглядишь почти красивым.

— Завали, — буркнул Ивайзуми, но все-таки послушно растянул губы в улыбке.

К середине смены ему начало казаться, что он просто накрутил себя. Ничего из ряда вон так и не произошло: Ивайзуми разносил зеленый чай и нэриекан и слушал бесконечное хихиканье покупательниц, которые то и дело украдкой косились на них с Ойкавой и снова принимались листать макеты.

Это произошло ближе к концу второго часа. Ивайзуми как раз нес вторую порцию чая покупательницам за угловым столиком, когда услышал рядом с собой восторженное:

— Кья! Они держатся за руки — это так мило! И пьют из одной бутылки — это же непрямой поцелуй! И носят одежду друг друга — какая близость! И у них парные украшения — вот это да! И они всегда вместе! Вот это любовь!

Рука у Ивайзуми дрогнула, и он чуть не пролил чай на себя. Каким-то чудом он все же сумел его подать и повернулся к столику, откуда только что донеслись такие бурные восторги.

— Прошу. Прощения? — сказал Ивайзуми.

— Кья! Ивайзуми-кун! Ивайзуми-кун! Как живой! — девушки переглянулись и от возбуждения схватились за руки. — Скажи-ка, Ивайзуми-кун… А вы и вправду — это все?..

— Это все — это что? — спросил Ивайзуми. Он взял макет додзинси, на котором красовалось стилизованное изображение его и Ойкавы, и принялся листать страницы.

У Ячи оказался удивительный талант — и чувство меры. Рисунки были легкими, прозрачными, не сверхреализм, но сходство было несомненное — и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой получились как живые. В истории, которую открыл Ивайзуми, не было ничего особенного, но она с удивительной точностью передавала их с Ойкавой повседневную жизнь, как будто Ячи каждый день ходила с ними невидимым третьим лишним.

У Ивайзуми вспотели ладони.

Он посмотрел на ожидающих его ответа девушек и непослушными губами произнес:

— А что, это так странно? Держаться за руки, пить из одной бутылки и… и… — он осекся и умолк.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Понимаешь, — произнесла одна из них, тщательно подбирая слова. — Так делают только близкие люди. Очень близкие. Вообще-то все это клише из седзе-манги — про настоящие, крепкие и устоявшиеся отношения. Друзья обычно не заходят так далеко — по крайней мере, я таких не знаю. Только люди, которые любят друг друга.

Змея в желудке Ивайзуми развернулась и зашипела, и к его горлу тут же ринулась желчь. Он прижал руку ко рту и какое-то время стоял, сражаясь с дурнотой.

— ...чан, Ива-чан! — донесся до него голос Ойкавы. Тот придерживал его за плечо, но Ивайзуми сбросил его руку и торопливо зашагал к выходу. Ему нужно было подумать. Ему нужно было…

Дорогу от школы до наземки и от наземки до дома он не запомнил. Почти не думая о том, что он делает, Ивайзуми открыл гараж, вытащил газонокосилку и выволок ее на газон. Пальцы его привычно легли на потускневшую металлическую ручку, и он толкнул газонокосилку вперед. Еще и еще. Остро запахло свежесрезанной травой. Стрекот цикад стоял в ушах несмолкаемым гулом.

Ивайзуми не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем пустота в его сознании опять начала заполняться. То, что они с Ойкавой делают… То, что они с Ойкавой делают…

Послышался звук торопливых шагов, и краем глаза Ивайзуми заметил Ойкаву. Тот возник на ведущей к дому дорожке, запыхавшийся, в сбившемся на сторону переднике. Лицо его было белее мела.

Не обращая на него внимания, Ивайзуми продолжил толкать газонокосилку.

Плечи Ойкавы ссутулились, он прошаркал к крыльцу и сел на ступени.

Я люблю его? — думал Ивайзуми. Я что, и правда его люблю? Не как лучшего друга, а как?..

«Я люблю Ойкаву. Люблю…» — произнес он мысленно. Эти слова не вызвали у него отторжения, наоборот — как будто зуд, который мучил, так долго, что Ивайзуми сроднился с ним и перестал обращать внимание, наконец-то затих. Как будто переполнявшие его чувства наконец обрели Имя — и стали понятнее и ближе.

«Я люблю Ойкаву», — повторил Ивайзуми. Он попытался вспомнить, когда все это началось впервые, и просто не смог. Ему казалось, что он любил Ойкаву всегда, сколько себя помнил. Любил — просто никогда об этом не знал.

«Я люблю Ойкаву». Теперь он знал — и пытался понять, что это меняет. Получалось, что ничего. Это не меняло ровным счетом ничего — и Ивайзуми выдохнул от нескрываемого облегчения.

«Я люблю Ойкву». И чего только боялся?

Подняв газонокосилку, он отряхнул с нее траву, поставил у дорожки. Затем подошел к Ойкаве.

Тот настороженно уставился на Ивайзуми. Губы у него были искусаны в кровь.

— Ты знал, — сказал Ивайзуми, и это был не вопрос. — Знал, что мы… — он расплывчато взмахнул рукой.

Ойкава отвел глаза.

— Как долго? — продолжал расспрашивать Ивайзуми.

Ойкава шумно выдохнул.

— Все шло так хорошо, — произнес он с сожалением. — Все шло так хорошо, ты никогда не подозревал плохого, а я урывал эти крохи, и мне хватало, честно… И надо же было тебе все узнать… Победа над Ушивакой обходится мне слишком дорого. Тем более, что это даже не победа — так, возможность.

Ивайзуми потянулся и отвесил ему подзатыльник:

— Надо было мне сказать. Надо было сказать мне давно.

— Ива-чан?! — Ойкава недоверчиво вскинулся. В глазах его разгоралась надежда. — Ива-чан, что ты?..

— Пойдем, — Ивайзуми протянул ему руку и помог встать с крыльца. — Нужно возвращаться на этот дурацкий фестиваль.

Какое-то время они стояли, не шевелясь, и Ивайзуми чувствовал исходящее от Ойкавы тепло — знакомое, родное, успокаивающее чувство. А затем рот Ойкавы некрасиво скривился, и он заревел.

— Ива-чан… Ива-ча-а-а-ан…

— И я тебя, Дуракава, — криво ухмыльнулся Ивайзуми.

 

 

Вечером, когда остальные уже разошлись смотреть фейерверки, они все еще возились с уборкой — штраф за самовольную отлучку.

— Представляешь, — сказал Ойкава, складывая посуду в коробки, — у Киндаичи есть для нас речевка. «Быстрее, выше, сильнее!». Что думаешь?

— Мне нравится, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми. — В этом же весь Сейджо.

Он взялся было за парту, но Ойкава оперся о нее руками и приблизил к его лицу свое.

— Ива-чан, — произнес он вкрадчиво.

— Ну?

За окном, в потемневшем небе вспыхивали фейерверки. Ойкава наклонился и прижался губами к его губам.

Это было странно. Это было прекрасно.

Ивайзуми ощущал горьковатый вкус зеленого чая и легкое касание чужого языка. Голова у него пошла кругом.

— Еще, — сказал он, когда Ойкава наконец отстранился.

— Еще?

— Еще.

Впереди было длинное учебное полугодие, и префектурные отборочные, и долгие годы учебы и интернатуры, и спортивная карьера Ойкавы, и медицинское поприще Ивайзуми, но все это было неважно.

По крайней мере, не сейчас.


End file.
